


Everybody Loves Dwight (author loves him even more)

by Kiel



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010), Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Saw (Movies), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Adoption, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Babysitters, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, American Sign Language, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, BAMF Dwight, BAMF Legion, Babysitters war, Bad Parenting, Bait Dwight, Bullying, But it's so fun, Camping, Cats being cats, Character Death, Comfort, Cookies, Cookies is happiness, Creep Freddy Krueger, Crushes, Crying is good for your soul, Dom/sub, Dungeons & Dragons References, Dwight-centric, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Favoritism, Female Dwight Fairfield, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Frank (Legion) is adopted, Gen, Good killers, Hanahaki Disease, Helpful Dwight, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Death in Childbirth, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Infidelity, Investigations, Kidnapping, Kinda, Kramer legacy, Languages, Loss of Limbs, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Men Crying, Military Training, Moving On, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not lost in translation, Obsession, Omega Dwight Fairfield, One Shot Collection, Other, PA Dwight, Pegging, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Protectiveness, Raunchy dialogues, Red String of Fate, Scents & Smells, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Self-Indulgent, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Singing, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sleep, Sleep Deprivation, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Stalking, Strap-Ons, Stress, Supportive Dwight, Surviving at all cost, Survivors bullying killers, Team Bonding, Temper Tantrums, Temporary Character Death, Trust Issues, Vaginal Sex, bad teammates, mute character, open wounds, phantom pains, protective Omegas, protective survivors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 32,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiel/pseuds/Kiel
Summary: A series of autoconclusive oneshots/drabbles about Dwight with another survivors and killers.A little bit of everything.
Relationships: Anna | The Huntress/Dwight Fairfield, Dwight Fairfield & Everyone, Dwight Fairfield/Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face, Dwight Fairfield/David King, Dwight Fairfield/Evan MacMillan | The Trapper, Dwight Fairfield/Everyone, Dwight Fairfield/Jake Park, Dwight Fairfield/Jeffrey "Jeff" Johansen, Dwight Fairfield/Nea Karlsson, Dwight Fairfield/Steve Harrington
Comments: 27
Kudos: 120





	1. Ace Visconti

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first written work ever on this site. This is no beta'd nor English is my first language so any grammar error is totally mine.
> 
> Btw I already have all 44 chapters of this work done so I'm just focusing on their translation to English so I'll be uploading them after translating. If someone would like to help me with proofreading, I'll be forever in their debt ;__;
> 
> Hope you enjoy my crazy bunny plots!

While rubbing his eyes, he couldn't stop thinking how curiously sad was the whole situation. That is to say, it has been about ten years since they were forced to enter this macabre game as prey of a handful of murderers, so everyone should have gotten used to the idea, right?

More tears were pouring out of his eyes despite the pressure he was exerting against them.

The answer was "no" considering the way Feng and Tapp reacted: yelling and pushing him down. And as it was, the last trial was the worst in which he has been so far, and it was not only because of the murderer (this time it was Pig, with her horrible traps) but because everyone had decided to do what they "believed" was correct to end up with only one generator running, two sacrificed, one moried and Feng not being able to escape because of the reverse bear trap that ended up killing her before finding the hatch. Upon returning, they had begun to blame him for all the misfortune while Kate (his other partner in the trial) had remained silent, avoiding visual contact, which was worse. But at the end of it all, he knew it wasn't his fault what had happened, especially when everyone knew that Dwight liked to work as a team and with detailed planning to avoid massacres like the one that happened.

For all, he had decided to get away from the camp and the heat of the campfire to lick his emotional wounds in solitude, especially after Feng had so cruelly mocked him for "not being man enough to not cry so easily."

"I'm so pathetic" he whimpered between sobs, swapping his hands for the sleeve of his sweater "I can't even stop crying"

A hand on his shoulder startled him and when he turned up, he could see his reflection in Ace's well-cared sunglasses, who has a serious but relaxed grin. Removing his hand, he moves to sit next to Dwight, clasping his shoulder with his in a strange gesture of comfort. "You're not pathetic, Dwighty" muttered with a soothing voice "And it's not wrong for you to cry, bottling up everything is worst so you need to let it go"

He stared at Ace, watching him remove his sunglasses and pocketing them on the breast pocket so he could see his eyes, strengthening al the comfort feelings he was receiving. He wanted to say something, but all the words got stuck on his throat making him sob hard. More tears fell down "I couldn't even defend myself even knowing that they were blaming me for their own mistakes".

"The only issue I can see, boyo, is that you always wear your heart on your sleeve" on a quick move, like magic, Ace got his poker deck "and you can't let people knowing so easily how you really feel" fanned all his card in front of him "That's an awfully big advantage against you"

Using the soreness of his eyes, he tried to center himself on all he was hearing to avoid the words pass from an ear to another. Because he had never thought about all Ace was saying, because, with that words, everything seemed to fit like a long unfinished puzzled; and he was totally aware of what they considered as his weaknesses (which according to, were more than his strengths) but he never though that his emotions were a part of them. Ace nodded, knowing his train of thoughs "Most people will always seek to have something to attack you, even when it doesn't seem like that because that is human nature in society. The human doesn't like to look weak after being prey for so long" he paused to reach out and squeeze Dwight's leg "and in this world under the Entity, it's the only thing keeping them sane".

Giving a little huff, cleaned his tears with his sweater sleeve, noticing he was no longer crying "Should I forgive them? Do as if nothing happened?" he tried to imagine how it'll go if he did that but before he could even form an image in his head, the laughing voice of Ace interrupted "Oh, no, no, no" and barked a little laugh, squeezing his leg again "They'll not understand that you are forgiving them, au contraire, even tho that would be a pretty mature decision of you for them. First, you should work on learning how to control your emotions: feel but not show". Dwight stared at him for a long time, watching his lopsided smile, allowing himself to chew all words and recommendations at length. In the end, smiled softly at the older man with gratitude "An could you teach me, please?"

"That will be my pleasure, boyo"


	2. Adam Francis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU were the first words your mate will ever tell you are tattoed on you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again: no beta'd and English is not my first language. Enjoy!

Never knew when those words appeared on his skin, but the same amalgamation of amusement and fondness comes to him every time he read them on his arm.

  
**Is this your cat?**

  
In their family, they always saw with happiness the fact that their youngest son had such beautiful words, so much so that they never denied him the pleasure of having cats in the house to pamper and scare mice away. His classmates, on the other hand, made his life a living hell for the words: always saying they were a joke, maybe on a hateful tone or even hinting that he wrote them himself to avoid being weirder than he already was to them. He still had all the scars for the time when several classmates restrained and carved his skin trying to erase the "fake ink" (the handwritten _o_ looked a little bit blurry for the cicatrization, making him sad).

  
Growing up did not take away the sweet and funny flavor of his words, even with all the bad experiences that even in his adult life in a working world brought him. Never really tried to hide them, even when his bosses threatened him for showing "no professional" things (which was weird, several coworkers having swears on their skins and never were scolded for not covering them) but at the end of the day, water off a duck's back.

  
Despite being 25 years old, he did not have many friends and those he had were many, many kilometers away, like his dear Claudette whom he had met in a forum 10 years ago while he was looking for how to grow grass so that his cat, Suri, could eat. Or even Professor Ojomo, with whom he maintained contact even after graduating from college and began a friendship based on their love (guilty pleasure for Dwight) for horror movies. But that did not make him sad, not even having never had a love affair because of the bullies who chased him or his "unattractive" face as some colleagues called him, making fun of his round glasses that made his eye giants. Arriving at his cold house did not make him sad because he knew that there, in the solitude of his room and with Suri's purring in the background, he could savor everything that the words of his mysterious soulmate made him feel.

Woke up in the morning with the sound of his alarm and a weird sound coming from below his bed. He got up slowly, to then crouch down and see that his beautiful Suri was curled up against the wall, breathing heavily, seeing him with his huge green eyes and emitting a great and plaintive meow. Carefully, biting his lips in concern, grabbed his cat to support it against his chest, hearing it give small meows and moans that broke his heart just hearing them. Dressing up quickly, took his everyday possessions, and putting his cat inside its travel bag, he bolted to the veterinary, regretting not having a car for this kind of emergencies. Once at the vet, it seemed that they would soon be treated, which reassured him enough to not notice that the sanitized environment of the place was making his cat nervous. The moment they were called in and pulled his little one out of his backpack while walking to the doctor was when everything seemed to have descended into chaos very quickly.

  
When Dight had half of a cat out of the suitcase and the doctor tried to grab it, Suri clawed at him along an aggressive hiss that caused both his owner and the doc to drop their hands in surprise and caution. Taking advantage of that, the cat jumped to the ground and rand toward the door. The stress levels when seeing the door to the office open made Dwight scream and run after his cat that was already out of the premises as a soul the devil carries.

  
As the time of getting out, it was as if the ware of chaos that had started ended with a crash and Dwight falling down to the ground, exclaiming apologies between pure babbling about his cat "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to!" until a familiar meow, still sad,m above him make him look up quickly. Suri's shiny black fur contrasted sharply with the sleeves of a beige trench coat that moved gracefully to end in a hand posed in front of him in the form of an offering "Thank you"

  
"Is this your cat?" asked a smooth voice as he was pulled up.

  
His heart skipped a beat at the word, turning quickly to see the face of whoever rescued his cat, noticing bright brown eyes that seemed to have come to the same conclusion as hum, making his cheeks burn. "Yes, it's mine, thank you so much for your help" and carefully took Suri from the arms of his soulmate, feeling a spark when his hands brushed the skin of the other. The purrs of his cat filled the silence between the two, who ere only looking at each other in the middle of the street.

"My name is Adam" heard in a whisper as a warm hand rested on his cheek, caressing under the curve of his eye.

  
"Dwight" he replied in the same way with a shy smile to let a comfortable silence settle between them again.

  
"Can I keep you company, Dwight"

  
"I would love it"


	3. Adiris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cookies make everyone happy, period.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eternal Reminder: No beta'd and English is not my first language.

Today the trial was in that world set in a suburban neighborhood in which Laurie had lived most of her life, although he always forgot the name of the place and ended up saying Lamp street. But hey, his memory was never good for things like place names or things that weren't processes or people's names. Maybe that's why he always ended up doing other people's work when he was still in the real world, he mused as he wandered behind some houses looking for a generator.

He knew that inside two houses were generators, but it always seemed very risky to him to go because of the great possibility that they were positioned at the entrance of the house (which usually means that only one can fix it) besides that they were always the first option of the killers when they were looking for them. In this trial, he knew that they were going against The Purge because of the crystal clear water fountains that he had seen when they arrived.

He still remembered the quick planning that Meg, Jake, Zarina and he did, taking advantage of the fact that they had all appeared together: to disperse and advance the generators as far as possible then rotate in such a way that everyone was always in motion to avoid being found quickly by the killer of the moment. On his way, he noticed the lights of a generator but could notice the shadow of someone already working on it, so he decided to take a risk and go to the yellow house to work on the one inside there and maybe check the chest that was outside in the balcony (Ace was a bad influence).

Slowly he entered the house, checking that the back door was not so visible from the main window and went through the kitchen to go to the stairs when a strange thought attacked him strongly: he should check the refrigerator. His eyes fell on the old-fashioned hulk, the handle still glowing in the dark as if drawing him to touch it. Grimacing, he decided to review quickly to continue with the objective of the trial.

Without a pause, he grabbed the handle and pulled it, hearing a click where the door opened showing the mist of cold pigeonholed like cobwebs coming out. A part of him was surprised by the fact that it could cool even with no power in the house but, the other part, the most cynical of him, preferred to ignore yet another incongruity of the world inside the Fog. Inside the refrigerator were three not very large boxes that he could easily recognize despite not having seen them in so long. Cookies. Those were boxes of cookies that he could not help but grab quickly, noticing the weight of each one, which made his excitement grow by leaps and bounds. He opened a box, taking out an elongated package that he proceeded to tear carelessly to let the smell of fresh cookies reach his nose so trembling, he grabbed a cookie, which looked perfect in the low light that the moon brought and gave it a nibble. An explosion of flavor clouded his mouth with each chew, making him cry with happiness.

  
Without stopping eating his cookie and holding his precious treasure in his arms, he ran to the generator that was on the first floor to start working on it. In the distance, he could hear the pop made by the generators as they turned on helping him to know that they were 2 out of 5. Through the bond with his companions, he noticed that Meg was running, unlike Zarina and Jake who were walking calmly in different directions. Taking advantage of the distraction the redhead was providing, he focused on a single generator thinking how happy everyone will be when he shows them what he found.

At some point during his repair, he heard the soft footsteps of who he knew was Zarina's, go up the stairs to arrive with him showing a sly smile "I thought we would be rotating gens, brave leader" she commented mockingly as she began to help repair the gen together.

He laughed a little, without any shame "I was taking advantage of the fact that Meg is making the Purge dizzy", he adjusted his glasses and putting the gen aside for a moment, grabbed the open package of cookies and showed it to his friend "Look what I found" and carefully, he squeezed between one cookie and the other with his finger, causing one edge to peek through the opening.

Zarina's eyes shone brightly at the cookie that dropped the generator wires in surprise, luckily it didn't explode or fire sparks against her hands and face. Like him, she took the cookie with shaking hands and took a tiny bite that turned into a moan of pleasure at the taste. Dwight smiled in amusement at the reaction, knowing that everyone was going to have the same reaction when they got back to camp "Oh man! You don't know how much I missed the taste of chocolate."

"I know, I know"

With the happiness that those boxes represented, they quickly worked on the gen with Zarina totally focused on the repair and him taking care of Meg who was still running, now with a small limp that symbolized that the Purge had hit her or released his toxic vomit over her. If it was the latter, he was sure Meg was in a bad mood. By the time the repairs were finished, another pop was heard in the distance. Only one generator remained pending.

He turned to see Zarina, who nodded quickly and left the house with a smile to look for another generator already started. Once alone, he searched for the silhouette of Meg to confirm his position and, taking the boxes, he went to the door closest to her and stay on the lookout for the last pop to start opening it or launching himself to help at the moment she requires it. .  
It didn't take long for the sound of the power source to blare, signaling that the door could now be opened. He started to lower the heavy lever while keeping a gaze on Meg who now had Jake helping him with the Plague who seemed to be having a very hard time because of the face he could see despite the distance. Zarina came running from the right and stood beside him, ready to take Meg and quickly heal her if necessary.

Once the door was open, it was as if Meg and Jake were a pair of moths attracted to the light, running as fast as they could despite the injuries and heavy vomiting to directly cross the exit with just a quick glance at the others survivors, Zarina followed them immediately disappearing into the mist without leaving a trace, in fact, he was going to apply the same one like them when again that inner voice of his ordered him to turn around.

And standing there, her back curved in clear defeat, was the Plague, watching him through the ornament on her head. The smoke that came out of her urn rose slowly giving her an even sadder look so, without much thought, he approached her until he was at a safe distance "Here, to sweeten the bad time we put you through" and smiled softly at her, handing her out a box of biscuits as an offering.

She stared at him curiously, tilting her head to the left, to take the box with her free hand, give him a quick look, and hug it to her chest.

"I hope you like them!" And in a light trot he walked away towards the exit, listening to a soft whisper that although he did not understand, he could feel the gratitude.

He disappeared into the mist with a big smile.


	4. Amanda Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda thinks about how perfect Dwight is to continue her master's legacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eternal Reminder: No beta'd and English is not my first language.

There were more than thirty trials against that specific man, in which she observed the skill with which he faced danger, always seeking to survive regardless of whether he ended up losing something along the way. And it was strange for her, to see that ability naturally in a person, especially when she has applied all the games that she has been capable of even with the limitations that the Entity placed on them in this world. Especially when he sought not only to save himself, but also his companions (although they did not seem to care about his companion at all).

  
This time, they were in her little world based on the Gideon Processing Plant, and the one with glasses caught her attention again. She had stalked him for a few minutes, she suspected he knew of her presence from the way his eyes seemed to see everywhere except the generator he was working on until she heard a hurried and certainly careless footsteps near her, noticing the 'new' blonde who seemed not to know what to do with herself or with her new way of living.

  
She had already noticed that she was very oblivious to her surroundings, sometimes taking her to her companions while they were cleansing totems or even unhooking companions from the sacrificial hooks. Sometimes the thought of her using them to her advantage ran through her head but she couldn't really take it for granted without evidence.

  
She decided at that moment to change her objective and lunged at the blonde, giving her a slash in the sternum making her collide against the nearest wall with a gasp. An explosion behind her made her notice that the one with glasses (she had to find out his name, by the way) was now looking to attract her to him. She smirked under the mask as she wiped the blood off his blade, letting the blonde run towards her partner who hadn't moved at all waiting for what she was going to do.

  
Distraction or human shield seemed to be the options that were transmitted on his face under the ambiguous supernatural lighting in the place.

  
She crouched in front of him, managing to confuse him in the prediction of her movements and then launching herself at a fast pace at him that immediately reacted to the threat she represented and ran away to the opposite side of the blonde. She had to admit it: being in trials with this person always makes her feel excited, makes her rethink her strategies and games. Looking at him running in front of her with movements as if they were spasms to make him unpredictable, always keeping attention everywhere as changing his movements at the last second to avoid his companions or dead ends. From experience, she knew that it did not always work for him because never accounted for the idiocy factor of the others in the trial. She saw him get into a locker, surprising her with how crazy and out of character the decision seemed to her, but as she approached, the doors of the locker opened so suddenly that stunned her enough to give him an advantage again.

  
"HEY!" she yelled in a deep voice, calling the other's attention, making him stare at her with eyes that were even bigger than the glasses seemed to magnify "What's your name?" and she crouched again in the same place where she was hit by the closet doors, moving her hand with her blade to make the light from the room reflect threateningly on the opposite face.

  
After a few minutes of silence in which only her uneven breaths were heard, she managed to hear the answer as she saw him take a step back and fall through the hole in the floor knowing that it would lead him to the bathroom on the Plant.

  
"Dwight"

  
Savoring the name in her head, she decided that Dwight would indeed be the perfect person to continue Kramer's legacy.


	5. Anna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO. After a trial, her house is full of scents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eternal Reminder: No beta'd and English is not my first language. Also, I'll do a drinking game out of my oneshots lol

You would think that coming home after a long and tiring day would be the most relaxing and happy as well as the highlight of a troublesome day. In Anna's case, reaching her little cabin only filled her with frustration as she saw rubble from walls that were already rebuilt along with totem bones that some prey must have disposed of, even the pools of still fresh blood on the top of her floor and skins.

  
But outside of all that, the worst thing was the multitude of smells that permeated every corner of her house making her nose wrinkle from one side to the other trying to reduce the itchiness that so many strong and annoying smells generated. And it was that she could distinguish each and every one of them in detail, not only because of his great expertise as a hunter but because her alpha nature amplified everything one hundred percent.

  
She could recognize in the red puddles the smell of the old prey that is always smoking and rescuing his companions from the hooks, spicy like habaneros mixed with the smell of gunpowder and ashes superimposing all the natural ferrous stink of blood. If she paid full attention, she knew she would find several white hairs scattered among the wooden beams. Almost next to the old man, the rancid smell of sweat made her curl her mouth in aggressive disgust. She recognized the Clown in the sweet mix of tonics he uses to douse prey, the strange, disgusting sourness of the sweat along with the cool tone of air that always attacks her whenever she appears in Caleb's world. In a way, she was grateful that the smell of the tonics flooded the other scents so as not to continue distinguishing the grotesque smell of beta.

  
Walking towards the stairs, she could make out the flowery smell of the prey with glasses, one of the first of the Entity, completely earthy making it blend in with the aroma of the forest that entered through the open windows. It was a somewhat pleasant smell if not for the aggressive tones of cinnamon and pepper, contrasting and showing that it was an alpha of care. She smirked at the thought of aggressive prey.

  
The other scent that seemed to come from the kitchen and mingled with the floral was an extremely soft and weak lemony one, like a tea that doesn't have enough herbs to give it even a hint of flavor. Of course, it had a little more fruit than lemon in its aroma, but everything was as soft as the prey itself, which always tends to fall asleep in unexpected places or even in the middle of a chase. She never paid much attention to him beyond the hunt, perhaps because he had never challenged her in the game.

  
She started up the stairs, noticing out of the corner of her eye that the whole mess on the ground floor was beginning to disappear and rearrange itself due to the Entity, which liked to annoy its own servants (although Anna didn't like the term at all. Shee saw herself too powerful to be a lackey to someone who needed their dirty work done.) She was already on her way to her room when in a sigh she recognized the smell of the last participant in the trial that her poor home witnessed.

  
With just one sniff, she felt his body relax immediately when she distinguished the warmth omega scent of Dwight, whose name she knew because she always heard the other prey yelling at him regardless of whether they were in the middle or at the end of a trial. Of all, she had to admit that this smell was her favorite among all the inhabitants of The Fog. It reminded her of when she was still under his mother's cloak, listening to hunting stories by the fire, even the smell of the snow when it had just fallen and they had to go hunting. It was a scent that she wished she could possess his source, always have it at her disposal to calm her alpha side when she just wanted someone to care for and provide for.

  
Sometimes she felt sorry for him when she had a test with Dwight because she spent most of her time sniffing him and following him like a bloodhound. When she got to hang him, she kept looking at his neck with great attention and blatantly smelling the influx of pheromones that the stress and pain of the hook brought. She enjoyed seeing the red color on the omega's cheeks when he noticed the gaze fixed on him because he knew he was aware that the killer was an alpha who was playing a strange courtship that they both knew would not be fruitful in any way.

Sadly her encounters with the omega were increasingly rare, once every 15 trials. She suspected that the Entity knew what Anna was playing and didn't like it at all, but that didn't stop her from enjoying the few times they both coincided.

  
Licking her lips, she disappeared into her room, remembering the kiss she stole from her omega the last time she sacrificed him.


	6. Ash J Williams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He doesn't want them to know about his phantom pains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eternal Reminder: No beta'd and English is not my first language.

He no longer knew if it was a nightmare, his personal hell, or simply his destiny. Survive the murderous follies of a demonic entity that had become obsessed with him and then fall into the clutches of another but rare entity that only sought to kill him over and over again without any rest. If that was destiny, he would like to know what is the purpose of living eternally in repetitive suffering (not eternally if what Claudette has told them about the Void is true).

  
He knew how to survive, his being was soaked in the blood of others that he had to jump to keep moving forward, but that did not mean that he would not like to have a normal life, to return to the times when his only concern was to think of bad jokes to annoy people. With a sigh, he turned to see everyone around the fire, which was not many: Kate was in front of him, tuning her guitar and writing on yellowed sheets what he imagined were songs; two spaces from her were Nea, sleeping against the trunk with her arms hugging her abdomen and her legs stretched out in front of her; the third and last one next to him was Dwight, going through some toolboxes and first aid boxes as well as taking inventory of everything they had.

  
Everyone else was on trial, in their little tents or wandering in the woods around the camp looking for materials or even clues on how to get out of this weird and sad world (he knew that Dwight, Claudette and Jake had an obsession with scriptures that explained everything about this situation they were all in, not that he will complain since they always brought new information every time one of them went into investigation mode).

  
He ran his hand over his face to shake off the heaviness that doing nothing brought when a stabbing pain made him gasp catching the attention of Kate and Dwight, though he didn't pay much attention to them as the pain began to grow and spread throughout his right arm. He held the stump out of his wrist when he realized that what was hurting him ... did not exist.  
"What's hurting you, Ash?" Kate asked promptly, putting down her guitar as Dwight approached him and put a hand on his back and patted him trying to reassure him. He didn't notice that the eyes behind the glass had landed on her hand, especially since he didn't say anything.

  
"It's nothing," he said seriously, but his intention was inhibited by a groan of pain that cut his words in half causing Kate to worry even more and start babbling with fear "Dwight, what do we do? Something hurts and I do not want to imagine that it is something bad because it is assumed that when we return from the trials we arrive totally cured but if something is not cured it means that he could die and obviously I do not want him to die because he is my friend as you are all my friends" Kate could have continued if not for Dwight who placed his free hand on her shoulder, giving her a squeeze that interrupted her speech in the breath that gave "Easy, you are hyperventilating, breathe" and made her mimic his breathing pattern causing her to stagger for lack of air "Go rest with Nea, you haven't slept for a long time."

  
Only Dwight had noticed that Nea had woken up in the middle of the singer's attack, so he smiled at the jump Kate did when she felt the small hand entwine with hers and pulled towards the other side of the fire to lie on the ground with the Swede, who laid her head on the other girl's shoulder to go back to sleep. Kate stared at them for a while before closing her eyes to try to sleep.  
Once alone on his side of the fire, Dwight continued to massage Ash's back, who had been squeezing his stump harder and harder and had actually started biting his tongue to avoid any gasp of pain.

  
"It's not good for you to bite your tongue, Ash, you're going to hurt yourself," Dwight muttered, removing his hand from his back to proceed to move to the other side and start massaging his right arm, which was tense from the phantom pain his muscles were suffering and transmitting it to his nerve synapses "also that will not make the pain in your hand go away" the older man stared at him in surprise, opening his mouth like a child who has just seen a magic trick.

  
With a smirk, the youngest continued massaging the muscles seeking to relax them, knowing that Ash did not know how he had discovered his secret "It is too obvious when you pay attention" he explained without neglecting his work "also, I have experience in dealing with this kind of situations. " The sound that came from the throat of the other let him know that he did not believe him much, perhaps because he saw it complete, which made him widen his smile "Obviously not me, but my family is from the farm life so most of my uncles and my father had fewer limbs in their bodies" and after that, he began to tell the different most emblematic stories of his family in a matter of loss of limbs causing Ash to begin to relax his body making the pain in his hand begin to go down to a simple tickle.

  
Between little voices and giggles, the pain disappeared.


	7. William "Bill" Overbeck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill is used to leading. Not anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eternal Reminder: No beta'd and English is not my first language.
> 
> Thanks for your kudos, comments, and hits! Hope you enjoy all my new stories~!

With a terrible headache, Bill woke up to find that he was in the middle of a forest and three young people he did not know were looking at him with concern. He got up quickly, giving a quick inspection of the place he was in, noting that it was a forest bathed in a strange blue tint with a giant shed in the distance.

  
"Good thing you woke up! We can't stay here any longer, it's dangerous" exclaimed in a whisper an African American woman who was half hunched over, looking all the way around. Still next to her, a man with a scarf covering half his face seemed to be analyzing him. He shook his head slowly. "The whole place is dangerous, it's infested with traps."

  
His eyes widened at the sound of it, his brain immediately driving him into his leader and military mentality, so he straightened up how tall he was to pay more attention to search for sounds and visual cues that something was wrong. Are they somewhere infested with zombies and those who once lived here filled it with traps to be safe? A hand pulled him down with force making him frown to look at who had pulled him, noticing brown eyes behind thick glasses "Don't show yourself!" the boy growled softly. "I can imagine the kind of life you led before you got here but you can't be so careless."

  
He snorted in derision about to say how little he imagined what his life was when he began to feel his heart race exponentially. The others ducked as low as they could into the surrounding bushes and trees, Bill still feeling the hand of the boy with glasses moving him like a puppet. This time he didn't complain when he saw what he could only describe as a white-masked monster covered in blood, carrying a bear trap in one hand and a cleaver in the other; the sound of his breathing sounded like a mix between a tiger's roar and a bear's growl that only managed to choke his breath. Two tugs on his arm made him a signal that told him to move, so keeping low, he began to advance slowly without stopping seeing the hideous creature that seemed to be on a hunt.

  
Once they were far enough away for their hearts to settle, the boys introduced themselves and explained in a very vague way what was happening as well as the identity of the creature that was apparently seeking to sacrifice them to an unknown deity. He scratched his beard, hearing that they had to open gates to get out but these were activated when repairing some generators that were scattered throughout the forest and shed.

  
Claudette was saying that it was best to separate into pairs to cover the map, Jake claimed that they had to dismantle the traps and totems as a priority over the repair to avoid unpleasant surprises while Bill commanded that they should be separated so that each could work on repair or dismantling and thus lower the chances of a catch.

  
Among the ideas, Dwight's angry voice was heard as he took off his glasses and cleaned them with his tie as a nervous tic. "It's no use separating us, especially when the Trapper's modus operandi is to spread traps and disable his prey, We would be doing him a favor if we split up, damn it "he put his glasses back on, now a little calmer but with a serious look and full of decision" We will all stay together, that way if one of us falls into a trap we can dismantle them quickly and escape. It will even be easier, in the event that it catches one of us, for another to serve as a distraction so that we can heal and leave quickly. "

  
"Being 4 will also be quicker to repair, especially with that skill of yours, Dwee" Claudette smiled, making her face reflect her youth especially with the small dimples on her cheeks. Jake held out a fist at Dwight for a fistbump, responding the gesture with a small laugh. Bill just nodded, tapping his cigar, amazed at the leadership power emanating from the young man who appeared to be a wallflower.  
The trial, as the boys called it, passed relatively quickly, with Jake and Bill helping Claudette who was impaled on the rusty hooks in the woods while Dwight put the finishing touches on generators and traps to dismantle them on the way to the giant gates.

  
As Claudette lowered the heavy lever, encouraged by the skill Dwight seemed to possess, he and Jake alternated to distract the assassin who seemed to be breathing furiously while waving his cleaver carelessly just hoping to hit someone, Bill couldn't help but think that It was relaxing not having to be the one giving orders and just taking them for the first time in his life.


	8. Bubba "Leatherface" Sawyer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's funny until it isn't anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eternal Reminder: No beta'd and English is not my first language.

The sound of the chainsaw chilled the blood in everyone's veins. No one was stupid enough to lie saying _no_ if the truth is that just hearing it approaching left them frozen against the closest generators or lockers hoping they would not be found by the Cannibal, not even David who in his old life was a scrapper who was not afraid of anyone or anything.

  
Laurie was running through the cornfield like a soul that the devil carries, looking to escape from that murderer who seemed to gain speed as time passed while trying to avoid where Dwight, David, and Ace were repairing the generator although it was impossible because the location of them was the best to loop the killer around all the incomplete wooden constructions as well as the hay bales and the dilapidated tractor not far from there. She just hoped the killer would have tunnel vision and ignore them when they came to pass where they were.

  
Suddenly, the moment the generator sprang to life, she could hear the hollow sound of the chainsaw hammering into the malformed window with a bath of dust and sawdust. With fear, she turned to look over her shoulder when she noticed that the chainsaw carrier was lying on his back on the ground, probably due to the impact he exerted against the wood along with the shock of the generator popping.

  
She sighed in relief to notice that he was not getting up quickly, so she approached her companions to quickly plan the next direction to take when in the middle of her flight, some growls began to sound louder and louder in the air, all coming from the still fallen assassin who seemed no longer trying to get up. The 4 survivors slowly approached until the growls began to turn, what everyone believed and Laurie could corroborate, into a tantrum. Thick tears seemed to fall through the spaces of the mask as his fists hit the floor in arrhythmic movements.

  
Ace covered his mouth trying to stifle a laugh that might cause the Cannibal to break his tantrum and attack them more viciously, unlike David who snorted derisively only to be elbowed harshly by Dwight, who ignored his complaints to get closer to where Laurie was and began to tell him in a simple way what happened without asking him "He hit the wall and he went backward due to the speed he was carrying".

  
The brunette nodded as if he understood both Laurie's surprise and the killer's motivation for staying on the ground. When he was about to open his mouth to tell everyone to return to the repairs, the sound of crying increased as well as the movements of the bloody hands that began to hit the covered head with force. He winced in pain, letting out a hiss, and from the collective gasp that was heard, he knew that everyone was aware of the true force behind the punches after having been his living punching bags during various trials.

  
Out of the corner of his eye, Dwight noticed that the situation had stopped to be funny to the other men due to the faces of sorrow and surprise at the abrupt change, so he decided to slowly approach the killer while cooing to silence him like a child "Now, now, quiet" a loud snort was his reply, with the other's gaze focused on him while still hitting his head "You shouldn't hit yourself" and giving a leap of faith, he gently grabbed one of the Killer's hands to try to stop him. Considering how little strength the survivors had compared to an assassin (not to mention Myers, the Huntress, and Cannibal who were even stronger than everyone else), it was surprising that he stop hitting at the first touch.

  
From the sound of footsteps, he knew that the others were also approaching them cautiously, Laurie was the first to kneel beside Dwight and put a delicate hand on the arm that her friend was holding "Calm down, please?" her singing voice seemed to help tp calm his tears until they were just whimpers. Between the two of them they began to give him small pats and squeezes in safe places so as not to scare the murderer, their leader even ventured to put a hand on his head, caressing him with his nails.

  
It wasn't long in which everyone was sitting around the killer (who they now knew was called Bubba), entertaining him for a while from his self-flagellation with words and soft touches, even magic tricks, because Ace first hangs himself before he forgets his lucky cards.

  
In the end, after accompanying them in the time it took to fix generators to activate the doors, Bubba let them go but hugged Laurie and Dwight so hard they could swear he had broken a rib or two.


	9. Caleb Quinn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems even Killers have a code of honor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eternal Reminder: No beta'd and English is not my first language.

He was in the middle of cleansing a totem when he heard the melodious sound of the last generator turning on to activate the exit door. Euphoria seized his body at the sound that once finished undoing the joints of the bones, he ran away without caring about the typical burst of hex being undone (or activated). Jeff and Quentin were already at the entrance with a worried face, waiting for him and Feng to go out together.

  
"The Haunted Land hex was activated, Dwight!" Quentin yelled, his face paler than usual, using both hands to expand his voice. At the news, he almost fell off his bruses at the same time that the sound of his heart racing slowly increased. With his bond, he searched for Feng only to see her go around the fake jail, running as fast as possible and with the Deathslinger hot on her heels. "Run, you can!" Jeff encouraged before deciding not to stay to avoid some missed harpoon shot and disappeared into the mist with his first aid kit glinting in the light of the setting sun. Dwight started biting his fingers before ordering Quentin to leave "If something happens, I can help her, I still have that skill that Bill taught us a long time ago."

  
The teenager accepted and handing him the flashlight he found in the basement, he disappeared with _good luck_ on his lips.

  
Feng was already reaching him when the sound of the harpoon firing startled him and he didn't see it coming as small hands tugged at his arm to throw him forward. In fact his mind did not seem to process, as he fell, the malicious smile of the Chinese before disappearing in the mist at the exit until the sharp pain of the harpoon and chain piercing his shoulder, making him scream in agony. The pull was automatic, as well as his efforts to avoid being dragged so he managed to get rid of the weapon nested in his shoulder, making him fall to the ground on his knees due to the massive bleeding he was having.

  
He heard heavy but slow footsteps approaching him, the assassin possibly wanting to give him a kick to finally down him, but the only thing reached his ears was a soft, deep whiskey-like voice cursing "That's the most cowardly thing I've ever seen in my entire life". A hand as heavy as his footsteps hovered over his good shoulder, causing him to turn up, straight into his pale eyes with black sclera. "You should heal, boy, you won't last long like this."

  
Was he dreaming? "It is not a dream, although I cannot assure that you are not delirious by the loss of blood, son" and with a squeeze, he ordered, "Heal Yourself."

  
He began to heal automatically, noticing that wisps of darkness that always appeared when self-healing was much larger than normal, speeding up the healing process. Once he was done, his head began to clear enough to notice that he was no longer bleeding but that he was still in the trial along with the assassin who was staring at him.

  
"Will you sacrifice me, Deathslinger?"

  
It wasn't long before the killer snorted, amused "Deathslinger? It's a mouthful of a name, don't you think, son? My name is Caleb Quinn" and with a completely natural movement, he raised his hat in salute. He barely managed to introduce himself when Caleb continued speaking "And no, I won't hang you, I like to get my victories on my own and not by cowardly means like the ones that little weasel applied."

  
A curious sense of relief ran through him from head to toe at those words, encouraging him to get up slowly "Thank you, Caleb"

  
"Oh, you have nothing to thank me for, but go ahead, go now, unless you want the Entity to come for you" the murderer smiled at the pallor that befell the minor, who hurried to the door. Before he disappeared, he yelled, "You know, next time we meet, I'll catch you fairly" and lowered his hat to emphasize his point. 

  
He nodded once, before losing himself in the mist on the way to camp. Arriving, it will be time to face a weasel, as Caleb said.


	10. Cheryl Manson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO. Everyone was thankful for Dwight being an omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eternal Reminder: No beta'd and English is not my first language.
> 
> Also, this one is super short oTL

Unlike many other survivors, this sugary smelling girl appeared directly at the camp, as if she had been walking through the thick fog of the forest and found the place by chance. Her bearing showed how scared and stressed she was with the whole situation of her arrival as well as her apparent stay.

  
After so many people joining her little group, it had been decided that Claudette would be the one to greet the new ones, with her soft, soft beta scent that inspired confidence and dismantled any wariness or aggressiveness they might have from being in an unfamiliar place full of different smells and hormones. She began to explain where they were, as well as what was going on and, on a negative note, the fact that there was no tangible or known way out of this dark world.

  
The pale eyes of the newcomer began to cloud with thick tears that swirled until they fell down her red cheeks from the effort not to release a groan of anguish. Her scent changed to a more putrid and sour tone causing everyone to take a step back from the intensity, especially all the alphas who were given a red light that demanded to get away from her despite being what they considered as an omega in stress and therefore, their nature demanded to protect her.

  
Faced with the sudden change of the scent and aggressive hormones, Dwight sprang to his feet and ran over to the girl who had introduced herself as Cheryl, throwing little coos and hummings under his breath as he hugged her and laid her head in the crook of his neck, exactly where his gland was, making her relax with its warm and sweetness typical of any omega. With her taking huge gulps of air, the atmosphere changed radically, relaxing all the alphas who were fully alert and focused on the blonde.

  
Stroking her hair, Dwight began to whisper soothing things into her ear, spreading his pheromones to envelop everyone, turning from a highly stressed and sad omega to two happy and calm omegas scent. All the other inhabitants of the camp felt more at peace, grateful that Dwight, their highly nervous leader, was a strong and protective omega. The only surviving omega in the Fog.

  
Not anymore, tho.


	11. Claudette Morell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally found Vigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eternal Reminder: No beta'd and English is not my first language.

She did not know how long it had been since they came to the Fog as toys of the Entity, how long they had been feeding it with their hopes and illusions that no one could or wanted to let lose despite everything they were being forced to live.

  
New people had arrived, many others had even gone to the Void, but they could not afford to be saddened by their losses, especially when they had finally found Vigo, in one of their many searches for the truth about everything and everyone. Vigo who had received them with open arms, warning them of the consequences that could arise if the Entity found out that they had found him; They had decided to divide the trials to avoid going all to one and that the others could stay to maintain focus on the studies.

  
Claudette, Dwight, and Jake had decided not to tell any of their companions in the camp about everything they were learning and working on, to try to avoid an excessive influx of hope that could feed the Entity and make it stronger or aware of their plans.

  
This time it was Jake's turn to go to trial, so pulling his hair into a high ponytail and grabbing his Marauder gear in case he found something useful to work with Vigo in his next class, he got ready to leave. The others wished him good luck, reminding him to be careful not to let the blight spots catch the eye of the killer on duty. With a snort and a quick wave, he disappeared from the room.  
Not only Jake had such a radical makeover, surprising everyone with his long hair, but also Claudette and Dwight, demonstrating their new roles under Vigo's attentive mentorship. The Canadian had also grown her hair that she now wore in a braid that crowns around her head with more focused and hard eyes that helped her catalog of the entire nature in the world created by the darkness of the Entity and her need to satisfy the Void. Dwight, for his part, also had longer than normal hair, styled in spikes and his face showed the toughness to which it had been exhibited in the experiments with the blight as well as honing his deductive and leadership skills under pressure (his fingers and nails had healed after he stopped biting them).

  
Regardless, the three of them were still really sweet to their peers and each other, joking within the possibility and worrying about what the future might bring to them and their research.  
"I hope Jake find something good, like the last time he went out" Claudette mused, taking off her gloves to lay them on the next chair, preventing the bright spots from touching the wood or her skin "We were able to advance so much in the recreation of the blight"

  
"I know, Clau" replied Dwight turning one of the field diaries that he and Vigo had filled out "Who would have thought that this is the source that keeps this crazy world alive" despite what was said, he did not formulate it as a question making Claudette choke on the water she was drinking to cough up, laughing.

  
"Who knew our little Dwee would be so cynical?" she exclaimed gracefully as she finished coughing, noticing that Dwight was smiling without taking his eyes off the journal.

  
"What can I say? It's a specialty of mine to surprise everyone" and with a dramatic flair, he placed a hand on his chest, closing his eyes in an expression of narcissistic satisfaction that makes his friend laugh louder causing a chain effect, also making him laugh.

  
After a few minutes, with their laughter already calm, Dwight told her the last thing that he and Vigo had discovered in a serious and certainly scared tone "Do you remember that person, Benedict, that Vigo talks about a lot? Well, it turns out that he was his alchemist "Claudette's dark eyes widened behind the glasses" And as an alchemist, he did everything you and I do, the experiments, recreations, and extractions. Anyway, we discovered that he was no longer in his laboratory, which was totally destroyed when we managed to open it "he swallowed hard, as he looked back at the newspaper" He was no longer here in the castle, but Vigo and I believe that his mind was corrupted by the experimentation he did on himself with the Blight "

  
He let her friend digest her words, smiling without happiness when he realized that she had gotten the message behind everything he had just said.

  
"New inhabitant of the Fog under the command of the Entity?" With a shake of his head, he confirmed her question, causing her to slam her fist on the table furiously, causing the jars to fall (which they rushed to grab to prevent them from breaking) "Damn it! Then the Entity already has to know about our plans "

  
"I do not think so, we would no longer be here but in the Void along with everything that no longer serves 'em, Clau. Possibly the corruption took all his knowledge and reason, leaving only brutality and desire to serve."

  
Claudette pursed her lips, forming a fine line, showing her dissatisfaction with the subject, but then she sighed with a certain air of defeat "As long as we don't throw away all the work we have and we can get everyone out of here ..."

  
A warm hand rested on hers, in a gesture of comfort "Everything will be fine, I promise you"


	12. Danny Johnson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Dwight will never know everything that happened while unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eternal Reminder: No beta'd and English is not my first language.
> 
> Shameless smut in this story, proceed with caution.

He felt like he was out of his own body, noticing that his surroundings seemed to tremble rhythmically and a series of noises reached his ears, cushioned by the lightness that invaded his head. They seemed to be a voice, but he did not recognize who it was despite distinguishing that it sounded very close to him.

  
It didn't take long for his sense of hearing to start to stabilize enough to clearly hear that that voice wasn't really saying anything, but was moaning: they were moans of pleasure like in those porn videos that his co-workers sent him on work hours (he always finished all red and turning off the pc carelessly, fearing that some supervisor would notice it) or that his roommate played in his room at high volume making the sound reach through the paper-thin walls.

  
Suddenly, his body trembled strongly causing him to open his eyes, meeting with crushed grass under his cheek and his arms extended on either side of his head. It was as if his conscience required his sight to begin filtering out all the sensations from Dwight that he hadn't been aware of at first. Like for example, the moans were coming from him or that he was lying on his knees in a patch of grass (he didn't remember how he got there) and a pair of hands were holding his hips tightly, pulling him until he collided with other hips that were burying inside him a very thick and hot phallus.

  
He tried to say something, but it just coincided with an especially strong thrust hitting a point he couldn't recognize in him making him close his eyes again and scream lewdly. A giggle was heard above him as a weight settled on his back "So you woke up, Dwee."

  
His brain full of endorphins told him that he had already heard that voice somewhere, but he could not place it, especially when a warm hand moved from his hip, past his penis dangling between his legs and up to his chest, where it began to pinch a very sensitive nipple. The other hand soon followed the same path to the other unattended, initiating a back and forth motion with each pull and jab.

  
"At first I was afraid you weren't going to enjoy it but I was surprised at how hot and loose you get when someone knows how to play in the right buttons" the warm mist of his breath hit his ear, making him shiver and clench his ass "Yeah, exactly like that" The opposing hips began to hammer against him, feeling his chest being held tightly for support. He could feel the spasms of his inner walls, caressing the dick that penetrated him hard, hugging him and not letting it go by the way in which the ragged breath of the other.

  
He wanted to move his arm to touch his own manhood, but the weight on top of him became greater making his hips collided with the grass, a chill ran through him as he felt the penis inside him go even deeper with the movement; a whimper came out of his mouth at the lack of friction, but a soft hum calmed him "No, no, no, you will come only with my dick inside you or you will not". In one swift movement, the hands on his chest disappeared along with the weight on top of him that seemed to rearrange the thick thighs between his legs to make them surround that powerful hips, preventing the hard flesh from leaving his interior, while those hands squeezed his buttocks, opening them and bringing them back together as if they were massaging them. A hoarse moan came from his partner for a moment as he left his buttocks apart. "I can see how your ass is devouring my cock, baby." He buried himself two more times before lowering his thumbs to where they were joined, pulling the delicate skin around his dick.

  
Dwight was going crazy from the multitude of sensations that were attacking him that the moment his entrance was narrowed more than normal, his mind went blank amid a cry of pleasure. In the midst of delirium, he could make out the other voice cursing and his interior being filled with hot semen; before blacking out from the excess of pleasure, a dry pair of lips rested on his cheek.  


He returned to work on Monday, certainly cautious after remembering how shady his boss's invitation to the camp had been as well as the event itself that ended in the loss of his virginity (which still generated heat in his belly every time he remembered the other's touch). He had noticed some changes such as that Danny, the guard who had been guarding the building's reception for a few months, was no longer there, or that Marie, the receptionist, and lover of his boss, was also gone.

  
He pursed his mouth, worried about Danny's absence since he arrived he had become a good friend of his who did not join in the jokes that his coworkers made him nor did he like to miss a day. In a sigh, he opened the office door attracting the attention of everyone who was there. Some looked surprised to see him return (perhaps knowing that the idea of the camp was in order to leave him lost in the forest until someone found him or he died) but others seemed indifferent and whispered among themselves, of something that seemed to have them agitated.

  
He walked to his desk when he heard that his boss along with his lover and two others coworkers (who he only knew because they were the masterminds of all the misfortunes that happened to Dwight) had died after they were hit by a trailer with pallets when they were returning from the camp. He sat in front of his computer to start working, thinking how much he did not care that those people were dead, he could even feel a bit of reassurance knowing that they were no longer there to make life impossible for him.

  
He spent the day quickly and calmly, finally leaving in time and was on his way home when he bumped into someone "Oh, I'm so sorry" he apologized, embarrassed for not noticing where he was going but the giggle that the stranger gave made his heart flip and warmed his belly in ecstasy "Okay, baby, at least you didn't hurt yourself."

  
He immediately turned to the other's face, recognizing Danny Johnson's beautiful and otherwise sexy features, instinctively placing his hands on the other's arms "Danny" purred without thinking, making the brunette's blue eyes darken.

  
"Hey, Dwee"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in case I wasn't clear with this one: 
> 
> • Danny was stalking Dwight and learned about his boss's plan to drug him and throw him in the forest.  
> • Ofc he took advantage of it to have Dwight all to himself.  
> • Like the murderous little shit he is, he hijacked Dwight's boss's car.  
> • After that night, he keeps his stalking learning Dwight's desires. So, working in the same place is no longer needed.


	13. David King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Looks like their relationship wasn't mean to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eternal Reminder: No beta'd and English is not my first language.

For him, David was a person with an extremely strong character like his muscles, somewhat stubborn but with his head firmly on his body, although at times he was very greedy in his decision-making without thinking about the consequences; what was happening at that precise moment.

  
Interestingly, it was his habit of making hasty decisions that led to them meeting and dating when he decided to enroll in the cooking class he was teaching in the afternoons after college. He'd saved that idiot from cutting his fingers or having the oven explode so many times, getting embarrassed smiles or shocked babbles when he showed him the correct way to cut fruits and vegetables safely but quickly.

  
As he had told him on their first date, his way of leading them in class as well as the authoritarian aura that waved in the classroom had irredeemably attracted him. Instead, he had never confessed to him that his clumsiness was adorable. After a few dates, in which they discovered the strong chemistry between the two of them, they decided that starting a relationship would be the best option. They had become a couple within two weeks of meeting, living a rollercoaster of adventures and emotions (sometimes good, other times bad) until two years had passed and David was begging him to live together. Sometimes he wondered if that had been the point of no return for them.

  
It all started at the party they held with their closest friends to celebrate the new step that the couple was taking, some joking that it already smelled like a wedding. Despite having been something relatively intimate, people had also come to the place that he had never known in his life (perhaps friends of friends) and who even now cannot, in good memory, remember their faces or names.  
After that, Dwight admitted that he was too observant for his liking, noting the gradual way in which David seemed to take an interest in events that he had never been interested in such as indie band concerts or the way in which he seemed to become detached from him and everything that involved the relationship. They weren't even having sex anymore, especially since David was so late and tired as for anything else, reeking of cheap cigarettes and perfume.

  
His group of friends was divided in two to the reaction that Dwight had shown when he had told them (or rather confirmed, because none of them was blind): some thought he was an idiot for not putting a stop to the attitude David was showing while the others respected the maturity with which he was taking the obvious infidelity. In the end, he decided that he would wait for him to confess that he was seeing someone else to cut the relationship in a healthy way and avoid more broken feelings.

  
Obviously, nothing went as planned: David never admitted any affair despite the hickeys that were visible in the limits of the shirt he was wearing, not even when Dwight tried to get the truth out of him with little props. His reactions varied in ailments of anger and laughter at the word "adventure" or "infidelity" but his powers of observation confirmed a note of doubt and shame at each jump he did.

  
Now, while David was with his lover, Dwight had decided that everything had to end one way or another before it got worse so he packed up all his things, leaving everything as it was when he moved and waiting for Steve to arrive in his beemer and take him away. Before heading out the door, he took one last look at everything, and with a mumbled: "It's the best" he left his copy of the key on the front table.

  
The door slammed shut as a beep echoed off the walls.


	14. Demogorgon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you know that tale about the frog and the scorpion?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eternal Reminder: No beta'd and English is not my first language.

The roar of the monster chasing them echoed throughout the little world they were in, causing the walls of the hospital to shake and lime fell in a play of light, symbolizing their closeness to where he and Tapp were repairing the last generator while Yui was trying to cleanse the totems to avoid the thousand times damn NOED. By this time, Laurie had already been sacrificed and the others were on their second hang so they had decided to play the remainder of the trial safely.

  
At the exact moment in which the generator turned on, the Demogorgon's radius of terror spread towards them rapidly so without thinking too much, they ran towards the nearest doors hoping that Yui was already in them, opening them. Dwight, in a fit of foolishness, looked over his shoulder as the Demogorgon skidded around the corner of the corridor to get towards them, growling viciously.  
It didn't take long for them to hear the beep of the doors already finishing opening, daring to run even faster with the monster on their heels. When they arrived, Yui was jumping on her own feet, full of anxiety, to only released a "THANK HEAVEN!" and then got lost in the fog towards the camp.

  
They were about to cross too when a plaintive sound behind them stopped them in their tracks, they turned slowly to see what was happening and noticed that the Demogorgon was sitting on its hind legs like a giant hairless dog and making strange movements with its claws. Tapp narrowed his eyes at it "Is he ... scratching himself?"

  
When Dwight paid more attention to him, he recognized the gesture like that made by cats that his old roommate had. "It seems" he managed to comment at the moment that another growl just as pitiable as the previous one came out of his cocoon-like head and the monster shaking like if it wanted to get rid of something. "Looks like something is bothering him," Tapp muttered, crossing his arms, morbidly interested in what was happening in front of him.

  
In one of his jerky movements, Dwight noticed something shiny stuck in the middle of the creature's back and, like a flashback, the image of Laurie using her Decisive Strike trying to avoid her second hang (which, unfortunately, did not work for her) came to his head.

  
"He has one of Laurie's sharp glasses" biting his thumb, pondering helping him or going off to camp "Oh damn" he walked towards the killer slowly, alerting it at the time Tapp gasped a quick "What are you doing? " trying to stop him.

  
"I'm going to take it off, David" he stared into the other's eyes, who didn't look very sure of the sanity of that idea "I promise you that if he attacks me, we'll get out of here immediately" and he gave him a small smile."Ok, but the moment he'd attack you, I'll pull you out and we're leaving here asap"

  
Nodding, he began to advance towards the Demogorgon, which seemed to growl louder and louder at him but still trying to reach for its back. When he was close enough, he tried to reassure him as he had seen his sister calm his nephew while stretching his arm "I'm just going to take away what you have there, calm, calm, everything will be fine." To Tapp's surprise, the monster seemed to understand the sounds as non-threatening and relaxing, allowing Dwight to grasp the object firmly.

  
When pressing on the wound, the flower head opened as a claw rose in what seemed like an attack so Tapp, scared, reacted immediately by pulling Dwight, causing the embedded glass to disengage in a combination of a wet sound and a roar.

  
Thus, without looking back, they ran into the mist and disappear on the way to their sacred camp.


	15. Evan McMillan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Evan has a very specific love for _pettit_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eternal Reminder: No beta'd and English is not my first language.

In Evan's life, everything has been big. Not only the size of his house and the surrounding land or his father's expectations but also his dreams, aspirations, and body were far above average. Always being in charge of carrying equipment from one place to another in the school, even in the family factory and its adjacent mines, he always helped where he could.

  
Growing up was a bit of the same thing, but with fewer limitations, especially when his father passed away and he inherited the whole business along with his freedom, because, during his last year of college, he had accepted that he was not interested in women at all and wanted to have nothing with them, beyond a simple friendship.

  
His life had become a little more entertaining now that he was already fully in the world of work, leading the factory (grateful that he did not have to step on or work the horrendous mines again) and selling the paintings he made whenever inspiration struck him. Sometimes he would go out, looking for a nice pair of eyes that he could see while fucking, or just a good pair of legs that would wrap around his waist but his tastes were always very specific, despite having a sea of interested people.

  
Of course, his bachelor status did not last long as he thought, especially when his new Personal Assistant entered his office with a bounce in his stride, holding a small bundle of yellow folders under his arm as he adjusted his modern, thin glasses with another hand, in which he held a tablet. He had introduced himself as Dwight Fairfield by handing him the folders at the same time that he looked at the tablet, on which he carried his schedule for the day.

  
The courtship dance he began to perform around Dwight was far from easy, especially when the spectacled man seemed unaware of Evan's interest in him. It wasn't until a business trip to New York that he literally threw him onto the huge bed in the hotel room they were staying to proceed to claim him as his own; He knew he had done more than good by remembering the enthusiastic riding the other gave him.

  
From there, it was already common knowledge that boss and assistant had a torrid relationship that was not limited to just their rooms, and soon, to the surprise of many who thought it was temporary, Evan had put a ring on the thin and small fingers of his partner.

  
He had to admit that in Dwight he had found everything he liked and it ignited the blood in his veins without any difficulty: big and bright eyes like fawn, smooth skin, thin lips, perfect butt to cushion his face and, best of everything, a small body (even compared to him). When he put his hands on his fiancé's narrow waist, he could feel his fingertips touching at his lower back and when they held hands, his hands completely surrounded the others, leaving only the pale fingers that protruded above his callused knuckles; It excited him to know that his body could cover the other in its entirety, remove it from all eyes.

  
His thoughts and memories were interrupted with a long and loud moan that his lover had let out at the moment of being wedged against the front door of his house, his hands under the armpits to have their faces at the same level. He smirked at the erotic expression Dwight wore, feeling his small hands grip his arms to show his desperation and desired for Evan starting to devour him.

  
Who was he to deny him that?


	16. Feng Ming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Feng has a lot on her plate, thank God she has friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eternal Reminder: No beta'd and English is not my first language.

As much as she pressed her hands against her head, the pain and flow of thoughts did not stop at all. She could still hear the demands of her parents ringing in her ears as well as the words of her teachers and coach becoming more and more contemptuous by the second.

  
Joining the League of Legends team was supposed to be to help her relax and enjoy not having to follow the whole string of rules that existed at home and school, but it seemed that even what he enjoyed was infested with them, and his coach didn't do more than reminding her in the grossest way possible.

  
She hated everyone, especially her parents for leading the effort to make her more focused on her studies and her 'future ahead'. She was not interested in any of that, she did not care if she ended up being a social misfit living off what she got to win in tournaments as an e-gamer, playing for fun, and seeing others get angry because they are not good enough to counter her magnificent strategies.

  
Sometimes she felt that no one understood her and that the best thing would be to go far away, so far that no one could find her; she just wanted to get lost and not find her way back. Hands on her shoulders made her jump with a gasp and turn frantically who had scared her, but her fear only disappeared under the light smiles that Jake and Dwight had on their faces.

  
"Can we sit down with you for a while?" Jake's ever serious voice asked, ignoring that Dwight was already sitting next to her, lightly tapping his hip against hers. In a huff of mock annoyance, he waved his hand in a quick gesture to show that he didn't care at all.

  
Once they were all seated together, the hand of the one with glasses moved from her shoulder to her head to slowly scratch her with his fingertips as he spoke "Whenever you hide it is because you have too much to think about, something you want to share with us?"

  
She pursed her lips, tilting her head a little to facilitate access to his magic fingers that relieved the pressure she had until a few minutes ago. "Just the usual business," she answered through her teeth, staring off into the distance.

  
"You need to be a little more specific, sonyeo"

  
"Not when everything is included in the phrase, renzhen de náhái" mocked the Korean who, despite not seeing his face, had rolled his eyes at his nickname. She got serious quickly to continue speaking "I'm already fed up with the stick of expectations that everyone has on me as if I were a robot or something that does not need to decompress so much pressure"

  
"That's how adults are, they try to force young people to standards that they once were or wanted to be in. It's like seeing themselves reflected in a more 'free' version of who they were" Dwight's voice sounded sad, but his hand had not stopped at any time "The good thing is that you are not forced to fulfill his fantasies of frustrated self-realization" and he ruffled her hair making everything cover her eyes.

  
"Also, you know that you have a free door to live with us when you feel like you are reaching your limit, right?" Jake complimented, resting his arms on his knees and leaning forward to see her face. "Living with his pair of gay bottoms would be the best thing that would happen in my life" she replied happily, brushing her hair back. A click of the tongue caught the Asians' attention, noticing Dwight's indignant face.

  
"The only gay asses here are yours" and placing a hand on his forehead, in a totally dramatic pose, added "I don't know what kind of punishment I'm doing so that my only friends can't accept that I'm an ace, I feel so much desire to cry "

  
The blows he received on his head before his words weren't really strong but the laughs were enough to know that everything was fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sonyeo** _Korean_. Girl.  
>  **Renzhen de náhái** _Chinese_. Serious guy.


	17. Frank Morrison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Frank finally knows what happiness is and he'll break the teeth of anyone who tries to take it from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eternal Reminder: No beta'd and English is not my first language.

He was just 16 when a happy couple decided it was a good idea to adopt him. A part of him didn't know what to think, considering that no one wanted to adopt children over the age of four and struggle with homeschooling and memories; the other was immensely happy because at last he would be part of a family and know what he had lost since his mother abandoned him so young.  
What would be his new home was huge without being over the top or ostentatious, with tall white walls and a black gate decorated with vines and lamps subtly placed in the corners. He smelled the grass and assorted plants they had in the wide patio that led to the main entrance where a warm aroma filled his lungs knowing that this was what home smelled like.

  
During the tour to show him everything that encompassed the house, he learned that he would have his own room next to his new older brother, Dwight, who despite having wanted to receive him had to go to extra classes to prepare for his entrance exam to the University. Likewise, they would wait until the next term to enter high school and he could connect to his new life with them as his family.

  
In all that time, in which his now parents (he did not mind calling them that, unlike what he had heard from other boys at the orphanage who seemed not to want to part with those who had abandoned them) were in the kitchen preparing something that smelled extremely delicious as they told him funny little anecdotes.

  
Meeting his brother had been especially fascinating because despite the nerdy and friendly image he seemed to carry around, he recognized in him a mischievous and relaxed attitude with humor very similar to Legion's (which was the name by which he and his friends called each other when they ran out of their rooms at the orphanage to do mischief). His musical tastes were too varied and unpredictable as his love for horror movies.

  
For Frank, Dwight was the perfect idea of what an older brother should be: caring, protective, funny, and his accomplice.

  
A whole year had passed in the blink of an eye in the midst of endless happiness (more when he knew he could keep in touch with Legion whenever he wanted) and starting his freshman year of high school; but with that, it was also the umpteenth night in which he furiously tightened his sheets while listening to the soft cries of his brother. He didn't dare ask him what made him cry himself to sleep, especially when he was just as sweet and attentive to the family.

  
Frank deduced perfectly what was happening, especially when he remembered the number of times his brother had come to the house with his torn backpack, soaked or with bruises on his arms that he tried to cover with his sweatshirt: Dwight was being bullied in the university.

  
And he would not stand with his arms crossed.

  
Convincing Joey, Julie, and Susie to help him hadn't been very difficult, considering how they had grown attached to his entire family, especially Dwight who always bought them junk to eat despite his mother's denials. What had been difficult was planning what to do, especially when Frank and Joey just wanted to beat up the first bully they saw.

  
"We need to go to his college and probe the situation" Suzie recommended while biting into a lollipop "Considering what we know, I feel like these bullies are not very given to hide." And so, all with their dark clothes and hoodies covering their heads, Legion arrived at the university, going where they knew Dwight frequented in his breaks and in between classes; everyone turned around as they walked, enjoying knowing that they were generating fear on self-centered and self-righteous college students.

  
At the turn of the fourth building, which was the one Dwight studied in, they noticed a small group consisted mostly of jocks (for the tacky jacket they were wearing) and what appeared to be spectators; in the center of the ball, lying on the ground, was Dwight being kicked hard between everyone. From where they were, they could hear the insults and taunts that were being thrown at her but a voice boomed over the others making Legion's blood boil "You just have to be a good whore and do what we tell you, when are you going to understand it, fool?"

Furious, Frank took three strides and grabbed the hair of the jock that called his brother a whore to smash it against the nearest wall, a squelch echoing in the unforeseen silence. The other jocks rushed to attack him, but the moment he pulled the knife out of his sleeve, they all froze.

  
"Ah, ah, ah" he crooned, waving his razor and not letting go of the bully's head against the wall, "You think it's fun to tease people, huh?" it generated more pressure on the head, feeling the opposing body wanting to force itself to loosen from his grip "Hurt the defenseless, huh?"

  
"What do you want, son of a..!" Another guy started screaming but a rock fell into his mouth, courtesy of Joey, who had put on his skull bandana by the time Frank started his attack (in fact, Julie and Susie were wearing their masks too) "I would not finish that sentence if I were you, friend" scoffed Julie, who also had her knife outside and pointed it at them.

  
"We haven't done anything to you!" shouted a blonde woman with low cleavage, with fear and tears in her eyes when she saw how the guy that Frank had grabbed was thrown to the ground. A shrill laugh like coming from a witch caught the attention of all the bullies and viewers only to see how Susie approached them in a few leaps until she was in front of the one closest to Dwight and grabbing him by the lapels of his jacket, spoke loudly so that everyone could hear "They really think they are innocent" his voice was full of condescension "And that only makes more fun when the roles are reversed, don't you think?" When she finished the question, she raised her knee to hit the one she was holding on his balls, making him scream and fall to the ground like a stone.

  
Another guy grabbed Susie's shoulder tightly but didn't manage to do anything because she had already drawn her weapon and cut off his fingers, causing him to immediately drop it. "I think" she spoke again, with a more serious tone of voice "This is a good time for insects to learn that if they mess with someone they shouldn't, a hand will come to crush them ".

  
The sounds of several sets of feet hitting the ground in a mad dash were the only thing that filled the area for a few minutes until finally the singing of the birds could be noticed. Frank, shaking his hands, walked over to his brother, who was already standing up with Susie's help, until he was in front of him.

  
They were silent for a time that seemed too long until a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders, causing him to bump against Dwight's warm chest "Thank you" he whispered against his head, holding him tightly "Thanks for helping me guys" and releasing one arm, Susie was also pulled into the hug, while the older one continued with his mantra of thanks.

  
Frank could only hug him back, feeling Joey and Julie melt together with them "That's what family is for, Dwee."


	18. Freddy Krueger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddy got a new obsession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eternal Reminder: No beta'd and English is not my first language.

Standing in the middle of the exit door, he could notice the still visible figures of Quentin and Dwight running towards the survivors' camp; his being urged him to pursue them, but he knew that the Entity will not allow him to pass through the invisible barrier that distinguished them from murderers to victims.

  
Even though two escaped, this had been one of the funniest trials he had ever had; his thirst for blood was not fully satisfied, but the pleasure that the long chases had brought him only made him want to touch himself for a long time or until a new call to work came to him. After Nancy, Quentin had been his favorite to haunt his dreams, seeking to dig his claws into his chest and play with his still-beating heart; being locked in eternity itself with the boy was his dream come true.

  
He could remember how he had found him after he had been taken off the hook by his elusive little friend with glasses, but that only made him enjoy more time with his precious insomniac; in fact, it had taken him no time to down him back and was ready to use his marble offering to kill him when his vision was blinded by what he knew was a hell of a lantern. When the lights and stars in his eyes disappeared, he noticed the expressionless face of Dwight before disappearing into a tall bush.

  
A stale feeling numbed his chest as the familiar burning of pleasure went down his stomach as he recognized in that expressionless face, the enormous dislike that survivor had for him. There was so much displeasure that he even swore that he could also see Nancy in the brunette's face and that only excited him more.

  
After that, he had focused on only hunting and chasing the one with glasses, who led him through the mazes of bushes and trees in the surroundings of the small world that the Entity had made specifically for him, jumping fences and pallets already thrown even tricking him into the directions he took (he was sure the boy could see his own marks that normally only assassins could see). At no time did he hear him yell insults at him, like the red-haired girl when she realized she was the focus of attention, or cry like the Asian girl, after a blow, begging for him to leave her alone. It was in the middle of the chase that the sound of the last generator jumping to life brought him out of his carnal desires, making him stop to discuss his options: continue chasing the one with glasses or focus on Quentin who could already be opening a door; A movement on the edge of his vision made him notice that Dwight was standing several feet away from him as if he was saying " _Ignore that and come with me, Freddy_ ".

  
Heeding the burning in his belly, he continued to chase the other until the beep of the doors opening echoed. It was there that he noticed that the speed at which his victim was running had increased exponentially in a mad dash through the middle of the main street to the exit, where Quentin waved his arm in greeting.

  
Knowing that he couldn't grab any of them, he stood there, watching them disappear and knowing that his rotten heart and love for blood had set a new obsession.


	19. Herman Carter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a favorite survivor, Herman is not an exception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eternal Reminder: No beta'd and English is not my first language.

As ridiculous as the notion was, the killers had survivors they could call their _favorites_. Obviously they also came to hate them, considering the immense list of abilities they possessed and only gave them a headache every time they had to face them in the middle of a trial (the good thing is that they had their offerings of memento mori for that, to finish quickly with what they considered a waste of time).

  
The first killer to surprise them with a favorite had been Anna, who after a trial had admitted to the others that she had let the _Saboteur_ go because he reminded her of a little raccoon who only wanted to be grabbing what he shouldn't be. That and that he respected that he did not scream every time she hurt him with her hatchet or when hung up to sacrifice him.

  
After that, on a night when it seemed that there would be no more calls to the games, Phillip confessed how much the _Evader_ caught his attention and her arrogant attitude still shining bight even when she is about to bleed to death, to which he had given the hatch repeatedly just to see her surprise. From then on, little by little, the murderers began to tell each other anecdotes about their favorites and how they managed to satisfy their desire for possession when they couldn't just grab them and take them with them outside of the trials (although everyone knew that Myers kept the glasses that his obsession left him every time she stabbed him as if they were gifts from her).

  
Herman preferred to keep quiet and enjoy the strange anecdotes that everyone had; And it is not that he did not have his own survivor to tell them something, but it is that he always considered himself a person who left his private affairs as such: private.

  
In his mind, accompanied by the static sound of electricity, the image of the Leader of the survivors (who by his own voice he knew was called Dwight Fairfield) came with a small nervous smile. The boy had managed to get into the pieces of his heart effectively when he noticed that he always sacrificed himself for his other companions, even when some of them did not seem to deserve the opportunity. It was in a particular trial, in which Herman had massacred three of the survivors, leaving their bodies charred at different points on the map, that Dwight seemed to recognize the strange and unexpected treatment he was receiving. Standing in front of the hatch, Herman was pleasantly surprised to note that he hadn't slipped through the emergency exit as he approached.

  
"I don't know if this is a game but thank you," he said in a very low tone that if it weren't for the silence that reigned in that world, he wouldn't have heard it. He gave an electrifying giggle to the only reply "You're welcome, little mouse."

  
The trials, after that time, had been more entertaining once the two of them were left alone.

And if the other killers knew, none of them would blame him for falling prey to a pair of big doe eyes.


	20. Jake Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Jake wants to put a ring on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eternal Reminder: No beta'd and English is not my first language.

They had been dating for about 5 years, in which it had been as long as his father finally accepted that he would never be more than what he wanted to be, as well as accepting the fact that his girlfriend was not a lady with a pedigree (as they liked to tease in the privacy of their bed) that his mother would have liked. His brother had been more open to everything Jake was showing after so many years away from them, supporting his decisions as long as they made him happy.

  
That is why they were there, locked in a shopping center looking in various jewelry stores while the younger of the two seemed to have a stroke from so much stress. And it is that he had never imagined that asking for marriage was something so complicated, especially since he never imagined in the situation in which he would propose to someone. His brother seemed to enjoy his misery, giving little notes of his own experience when Jake seemed to take a breather between his anxiety attacks.

  
"Dwyn deserves everything to be perfect" he exclaimed, gently pulling his black hair while looking at the umpteenth display case full of beautiful engagement rings that seemed insufficient for his girl, the saleswoman had a sympathetic expression at his nervous predicament.

  
"Perhaps I can make a recommendation" the young lady spoke cautiously, as she bent down and opened several drawers until she stood up again, with a box in both hands full of precariously arranged rings. "These are rings that we have been taking out of the window due to low sales" he continued speaking, giving them a bouncy look "so you may be interested in some since they are designs from past seasons".

  
With a pinch of illusion filling his eyes, he hastened to peer at the contents of the box, until he came across a thick band ring and a small diamond set amidst fine circular engravings, which he reverently grasped as imagined put on the long rosy fingers. He was so engrossed that he didn't notice when his brother thanked the saleswoman and proceeded to pay for the ring as a gift for his eager little brother.

  
They just made love, resting on the soft sheets that covered Dwyn's bed, who was snuggled into the brown chest of her boyfriend who, despite all the activity they had (her legs were still shaking between the others), was going up and down relaxed. Jake's big hand slowly stroked her thin back in delicate movements down to her hips, where he squeezed just enough for his girl to look up. Once she had her brown gaze on him, he took the courage to start talking "I've been thinking about us for a long time, how much I enjoy having you by my side even though I was a tremendous idiot when we met" a giggle escaped from the pale lips that he immediately covered in a kiss "You knew how to support me and love me with all my defects" gave another kiss "You helped me to improve and to look for what makes me happy" he grabbed her hand with his left one, giving a kiss on the little knuckles "So I wonder if you would do me the favor of being my wife".

  
The brown eyes widened, glittering in what appeared to be tears that threatened to fall, "Your wife, Jake?"

  
"And my partner, my confidant, my friend" and taking the small case under the bed, he carefully placed the ring on her ring finger "If you want"

  
Dwyn Fairfield was speechless, streams of tears falling down her cheeks and if it weren't for the slow smile that was forming on her lips, he would have worried. Her arms latched onto his head, pulling him into a series of kisses only interrupted between gasps that sounded like _I do_ that tasted of glory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Dwyn** _Welsh._ Pleasant. Not a common girl name.


	21. Jane Romero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just tips to get the hang of a new perk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eternal Reminder: No beta'd and English is not my first language.

When a new survivor arrives at the camp in the Fog, they have to pass a certain amount of trials before they can learn all the skills of the ones that were before them. The same applies so that everyone can learn the skills that the new member has to teach.

  
In the case of Jane, being somewhat of a genius, it didn't take long for her to start teaching others her tricks; everyone had especially liked that they could stun murderers by slamming the cupboards, removing the feeling of unease and worthlessness every time they are cornered in a closet waiting for the murderer to take them. Everyone was learning fast, but Dwight was struggling, always questioning how long to wait as well as not knowing when to open the doors would deliver the blow that would stun the assassin in turn.

  
"Don't worry, as long as you're in the closet, it doesn't matter how long it takes to you to open the doors, but the bad guys have to be close to them" explained Jane, smiling at him as they talked in front of the fire. "When you struggle to distinguish the distance, remember that doors are three-quarters the size of your arm" she extended her left arm to visually show with his right hand what she was talking about "So that's the minimum distance someone has to be to be stunned "

  
With a gasp of understanding, Dwight began to bend and unfold his arm to calculate the size of the cabinets.

  
"What a wonderful tip, Jane!" he exclaimed, excited.

  
"Thank me stunning those idiots in my name" she answered quickly, winking at him.


	22. Jeffrey "Jeff" Johansen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Boy meet boy in a bar (it sounds like the beginning of a joke).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eternal Reminder: No beta'd and English is not my first language.

It was the first time he went to a place like that not being part of the main attraction, always used to being invited along with his band to play his songs for an hour or more. Being there, with an ice-cold bottle of dark beer, he felt naked not having his guitar in his hand and the thunder of the drums surrounding him; instead, he only felt excessively hot bodies stirring around him to the rhythm of the rock music that was playing on the stage. He looked everywhere, hoping to find his friends who had dragged him there when he found one at the bar. Kate was chatting very comfortably with who seemed to be the bartender, behind the bar; when he looked down to get a good look at him, he couldn't help but blink to see if his imagination wasn't playing a bad joke on him.

  
There, looking completely different from what he was used to in school, was Fairfield with a set of expanders decorating his ears and slightly longer hair caressing the industrial piercing he wore. On his face, a stylized mustache adorned his lips that smiled kindly at any comment.

  
He approached the bar until he could hear the voices of his friend and his former schoolmate "At least you get good tips from this job, right?"

  
"Considering it's live music day, I'd say more than good. Oh, wait, let me..." and the bartender went off to attend the other side of the bar where a young man was ordering drinks. Taking advantage, Jeff leaned on one side of Kate who did nothing but glance at him. "Getting you free drinks?" he asked mockingly, looking deeper at Fairfield and noticing how good he looked in his black dress pants and white shirt, all snug against his body.

  
"Of course not" Kate snorted, but without any kind of annoyance or anger reflected in her voice "Dwight is one of my closest friends for years, I just haven't seen him lately" she explained while checking her nails "And who wouldn't mind flirting with drinks is another from what I can tell"

  
He choked on the last swallow of his beer at the comment of the strawberry blonde, embarrassed because deep down he knew it was true. At that moment, Dwight returned with a glass of water that he handed to Jeff "Take slow drinks so you don't irritate your throat" and taking the empty bottle, he turned away to continue serving patrons. "He always looks at everything, he's very good at multitasking" Kate took a sip of her drink, still watching her friend work "And I must admit, he looks calmer here. The last time I saw him, he was super emaciated because his old shithole of a job was killing him. I'm happy for him. "

  
Jeff hadn't stopped looking at him either, drinking from the image he offered with few but very graceful movements, as well as the fit of the pants hugging his butt and thighs with every step and even the way the hardened pair of nipples looked through the flowing fabric of his shirt.

  
The sound that came out of his friend's throat made him break his attention on the bartender's chest, who now that he was looking at him, his face was completely red and he was looking at him "You should learn to be more stealthy if you're going to be devouring someone with a look." 

  
Smiling flirtatiously, he raised his hand in a sign of another beer "Being reserved or cautious is not going to lead anywhere" when Dwight returned with his order "Thanks, pretty boy" he thanked, at the same time that another patron called to order drinks. The blush in the other's ears was enough victory over Kate who was laughing like crazy and happy with his mind, which was finally getting in sync with the actions of his body.

  
He had a very good time in which he had already finished his drink when Dwight returned, finally free from the rush of patrons that the bar had. In his hand, a small glass for tequila filled with a pink liquid that he left on top of a piece of cardboard in front of Jeff, whom he looked at through his eyelashes "Courtesy of the house, I hope you like it."

  
Through the pinkish liquid, he could see that, scribbled quickly, there was what he recognized as a phone number.

  
"Oh, how pretty the drink looks, Dwighty! What's it called?" Kate asked, her hands on the bar; at the moment of answering, he did so without taking his eyes off Jeff who was putting the number in the back pocket of his pants "Wet pussy shot" the gasp of the only girl present attracted the attention of everyone nearby, but all the bartender could hear was an "Of course I like it."

The fruity taste of the little cocktail followed him all night, even as he devoured the bartender's mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Wet Pussy shoy**. Prepared with vodka, gin, coconut rum, peach schnapps with a splash of cranberry and pineapple juice.


	23. Jeffrey Hawk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Reminiscences of the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eternal Reminder: No beta'd and English is not my first language.

Kidnapping was not his favorite part of his day, considering the excessive planning and care he has to do to prevent someone from noticing the absence of his objective or even witnessing everything. No, what he enjoyed the most was when he already had them in the safety of his home, tied up without the possibility of moving an inch or even stammering prayers to some god or to himself asking him not to harm them.

  
In his current job, everything had been ridiculously easy in the way that there was no one to watch him raid the small apartment or carry the unconscious body of a young adult on his shoulder down the street before reaching his car and put it in the trunk.

  
From how sad the apartment looked, he could swear he was doing the boy a favor as he pulled him out and tied him firmly, waiting for the moment when he finally woke up to see his bleak face. It did not take long to begin to hear the struggles that the young man was making when he woke up as well as the gasp that was choked by the cloth crouched in his mouth. Terror-filled brown eyes infused him with infinite tranquility.

  
In a flashback, he stroked the soft brown hair of his victim, noticing how the other tensed under his touch mixed with small spasms that the same terror caused him. He sighed before starting to cough hoarsely.

  
"You remind me so much of the little robin that I managed to capture a long time ago, the rapid beat of its heart shaking it entire body, just as you are now. The movement of its head shaking looking for a way to escape my grasp, the softness of its beautiful reddish plumage" he paused to cough "The happiness that I felt when feeling the fragility of nature in my hands was immense, but when I realized that I had power over that very fragility, it was as if my senses had been exalted" the hand stroking the head of his victim went down his cheek, leaving paint stains on his wet face, up to the neck where the thumb rested in the middle of the throat "I felt powerful so I killed it. The pleasure it gave me by confirming my power over the lives of others was beyond anything carnal you can imagine; it was like touching heaven itself, it brought me an inexorable peace. Of course, it did not last long so I had to continue to corroborate my power to continue tasting that peace. "

The tears had stopped falling from his brown eyes, the young man already made up to the idea that he would die here and there so he just closed his eyes as the hand began to close tightly on his neck.

  
"Don't worry, I will _always_ remember you every time I see your finger along with that robin's feather that showed me the way to freedom."


	24. Joey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Are there even soulmates in this world? Joey doesn't care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eternal Reminder: No beta'd and English is not my first language.

Despite having gone out to buy at the convenience store to lower his anger, he did not feel that it would go down soon, especially when he remembered that it was Frank's fault that he had finished everything in his refrigerator (not even the soy sauce had survived his scavenger ways). The 15 minutes on the way to the store had only served to increase the fire of his anger, despite remembering Julie's singing voice telling him that he should change the lock on the apartment to prevent Frank "Bottomless Stomach" Morrison from invading his kitchen and empty the refrigerator.

  
Upon arriving at the store, the smell of plastic and cleaning products reached his nostrils, relaxing him just a little bit as he reached for a basket and began his mental list of things he needed to buy, noticing out of the corner that there was only one other person in the store besides him and the guy at the counter.

  
He started his shopping routine with the first aisle, grabbing everything his list told him to buy, switching aisles quickly until he got to where the condiments were to refill his soy sauce. His happiness increased when he saw that there was a bottle of his favorite brand left so he rushed to take it but his fingers collided with others, causing his bubble to burst immediately.  
Ignoring the _tingling_ in his fingers from the other's warm touch, he turned in a bad mood towards the usurper, noticing that he was retracting his hand quickly to put it against his chest and looking at him with shame "I'm so sorry, I wasn't seeing" and taking another bottle of sauce, he walked away to the refrigerators.

  
Joey had been staring at him, even as he put his precious sauce in his basket, the red face of the man (who seemed to be the same age as him) had certainly seemed fascinating; It reminded him of Susie when she was drinking too much. With his shopping already made and paid for, he left the premises and began to walk his way back. In his mind, he couldn't stop thinking about the other boy and the shame he'd shown when their hands collided; He drummed his fingers against the plastic bags, stopping to wait in the bike rack.

  
It didn't take long for him to get out, with his own purchases in hand and heading the other way. Part of him felt it as a sign to go to his apartment, but another part pushed him to go against it. In a sigh, he trotted over to the other and took his hand, making the tingle return. The brunette's surprised face was large, like his eyes still with the glasses, while his cheeks seemed to light up rapidly.  
Stammering, the brunette began to apologize again for the error of the sauce but Joey silenced him with a squeeze on his hand, and without knowing what prompted him, began to speak (or rather, stammer when he thought about it carefully) "I don't know if it's just me or if you've felt it too, but since you touched me, I haven't been able to stop feeling this strange pull towards you, which is like a tickle both in my hand and in my mind and I don't want to let you go and for sure this is very strange and creepy and you don't want to hear from me again but I couldn't let this go without saying something and I also want to apologize if I scared you in there".

  
When he finished speaking, he was out of air, taking big breaths greedily an eagerly seeing the other's face that had transitioned into surprise during all his babbling until he exploded into a laugh that, instead of angering him, made his heart jump against his chest.

  
They exchanged names and cell phone numbers along with a promise to go out to dinner on their day off. That the new contact of his phone under the name of Dwight had a heart next to a face with glasses was only his business and nobody else's (maybe Susie too, who was the only one who fully supported him because she was a good friend and never steal his food).


	25. Julie Kostenko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Julie doesn't trust adults but Professor Dwight is an exception to this rule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eternal Reminder: No beta'd and English is not my first language.
> 
> TW for this Story. There will be talks about Rape/Noncon. I don't want to make any of you uncomfortable about it so please skip this entirely.

It was already several hours in which the classes were already finished, but she decided to wait locked in the bathroom so as not to attract the attention of someone unwanted. Glancing at her cell phone, she jumped down from the toilet and hurried to the teachers' lounge, knowing that he was always the last to leave. As she had anticipated, her economics professor was closing the room after finishing his to-dos for the day; she smiled seeing that the teacher was a person of habit. Jogging towards him, she called him gently to avoid startling him "Professor Fairfield" who turned to see her, smiling, although his smile diminished when noticing the red coloration around her eyes.

  
"Julie? What happened?" He quickly approached her, being careful not to touch her while he checked for any injuries, for which she was deeply grateful. "May I speak to you in private, please?" she asked, grabbing the sleeve of the older man's sweatshirt.

  
"Of course, do you want to go somewhere special?"

  
She thought for a long time about where he wanted to go, she realized that most places would have a lot of people and the chances of finding Legion were enormous. And it's not that she didn't want them to know, but she needed help processing the information herself. "Could it be at your house, please?" in her mind she begged him to accept because she couldn't think of another place to do it. "If that makes you feel comfortable, of course, let's go" and so, they headed towards the parking lot where his car was waiting. It took them longer to get in the car and adjust their seat belts than the time that took to arrive at the small house that, from the outside, looked extremely cozy and out of a dream.

  
While his teacher was heating water for tea, she could not help seeing the photos scattered throughout the small room, noticing that next to her professor appeared the same man with a hard face and a scar on his lip. They looked very happy together, although she was surprised not to find photos of what could be other family members.

  
"It's my husband, David" was heard the voice of the teacher, who had come in with two cups in his hands. "He's working and will come later, so you don't have to worry." When he sat down on the couch, Julie decided to sit next to him and quickly took a cup to have something to entertain her hands "Now, how can I help you?"

  
Soaking up a bit of the heat emanating from the cup, she whispered "They abused me after yesterday's basketball game" and took a small sip of his tea, letting the words click on each other's head. "Today they threatened to spread the video they took if I accused them" her eyes began to flood with tears "I feel so helpless and impotent because I could not do anything to stop them besides that I have no one at home to support me" she pressed her hands against the cup, closing her eyes tightly to avoid tear being shed.

  
The teacher's slightly larger hand rested on hers, making her grip relax a bit. "Thank you for telling me, Julie, I know it's very difficult to say that kind of thing to another person." A small smile, barely adorned by a small and well-groomed mustache made her smile along with him "What I can tell you first, is that it is normal for you to feel impotent after you manage to process everything that happened to you and it is good that you feel it because that anger will push you to look for support, to be stronger and to find justice against those who affected you".

"I want to be stronger, I don't want this to happen to me again or to know that what happened can happen to my best friend" his mind could not conjure up the image of Susie in the situation she was in yesterday "I would die"

"Julie, I know it's difficult but if we don't want those rapists to prey on more girls, you need to report it. I will support you throughout the process until you tell me 'No more'" She stared at how the tea waved from the shaking of her hands "What will I do if they spread the video?" her eyes burned with pent-up tears "Will my college life end?"

"Your life is not going to end" she felt as she was slowly hugged by the shoulders "When you least realize it, you will find people who will support you and help you get ahead. And I can tell you that if the video leaks, the police, and the university administration will have more evidence to proceed against them "

  
Hearing all the words he was saying to her, she let her tears roll "How do you know so much, professor?" The humming sound that came out of the other mouth let her know that he was thinking about how to answer "Professor?"

"Before meeting my husband, I was studying a first aid course and the coach had found it easy to corner me at the end of class and abuse me all night" his voice sounded calm "I struggled so hard to get my complaint to proceed because He was a recognized person in the healthcare service, in fact, they had to do the tests twice which was fucking uncomfortable because the first sample was sabotaged by the laboratory" he gave a sad laugh "In the end, they processed him with 8 years in prison, although I heard that after my complaint, other people had reported that they had also been his victims so I helped give birth hope to people who did not believe they would receive justice."

"Do you still have to make the kit for him as a boy?" she asked certainly curious but calmer than ever and her head was totally clear.

"Anyone who has suffered this and wants to proceed legally has to undergo the tests, Julie" he answered patiently, stroking the straight hair of the young woman who asked again "Did it take a long time to get over it?"

"It took a long time, and it didn't help that my parents blamed me for what had happened saying that I had incited everything. When I left that house and was able to embrace who I was and the value I still had as a person, that was when I began to improve. Meeting my husband was my point of no return towards happiness "

As an orphan, she did not understand the functioning of a family even if it was a toxic one, "But why would it be your fault? Wouldn't it be better to support him?"

"My family was very traditional, Julie, for them I was not Dwight Fairfield and I never would be"

It was as if a spotlight had caught on in her head and she saw her teacher with new eyes, who smiled shyly at him when he noticed "You are very strong, Professor, thanks for supporting me" and hugged him tightly.

  
"You are too Julie, so are you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify: yes, Dwight in this story is FTM.


	26. Kazan Yamaoka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO AU. Dwight has a crush and feels like a stalker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eternal Reminder: No beta'd and English is not my first language.

He felt like a stalker (despite constantly being told by his friends that it was just him navigating through his first crush ever and that it would pass soon), sitting in the coffee shop where he liked to work his accounts and watching, through the large window the office skyscraper in front as well as the flow of creatures and people that mingled in a normal day.

  
Despite being an accountant, Dwight liked to do his work outside the office like in his favorite coffee shop or in a piece of dry grass that he could find in the park, which was the trait with which he distinguished himself in the commercial environment and the quality of his work got him clients, easily.

  
He remembered the first time he'd seen him, sitting at his favorite table and sipping his latte. His white hair pulled back in a high ponytail billowing in the breeze and his blood-red skin glistening in the afternoon sun until glinting in his eyes; the shape of his large, muscular shoulders under the black striped jacket, all imposing, towering over the others and exuding power with his exotic presence.

  
Because of the long and sharp horns as well as the set of impressive fangs it was easy to recognize the demon species as an Oni, what had not been easy was to start being aware of the heat that had begun to fill his belly. Recognizing the clear symptoms of heat, he hurried to put all his things away and run as if his life depended on it. Although he was used to having his heats in an irregular way (many omegas required the hormones that a stable partner entailed in order to start having his heat regularized and punctual like clockwork), the fact that it was triggered by the mere presence of, which he was totally sure, an alpha prime had him scared.

  
After that day, he was ashamed to admit how he had dedicated himself to learning about Japanese demons, as well as the language itself, in an effort to feel closer to the handsome stranger. 

  
Lost in thought, he didn't hear the rattle ring symbolizing that a new customer had entered the coffee shop until a highly sensual voice made him shiver to the end of his hair. Settling in the chair, he tried to sneakily turn to the counter to see who had spoken but the alert of a new message drew his attention back to the work that had not yet finished.

  
As he finished he became aware of a heavy gaze on his uncovered neck (which was rare for single omegas, who always wore a choker to reinforce their status and protect them from unwanted bites); he blushed completely when he knew he was wanted for the first time in his life. He knew he was distilling the scent of a happy omega with a hint of amusement that he hoped wouldn't show up over the strong smells of coffee and his food.

  
A shadow passed behind him until it sat down in the free chair of his favorite table, making him jump in surprise, noticing that it was the magnificent Oni that he had been watching like a lunatic for God knows how long. As he calmed down, it took him a few seconds to realize that he was speaking to him in Japanese, with his third eye fixedly on him.

  
" _Excuse me, I did not mean to scare you, little one_ " the blush on his cheeks had spread to his neck when he understood the affectionate nickname he had said " _I have had many wishes to get close to you in these weeks, I always see you here and not I can avoid being attracted by the seriousness you show when working. Besides_ " the pause was a relief for his heart that was agitating faster and faster with each word that the Oni said, " _It is impossible for me to forget the smell of your heat and slick despite having smelled them from afar_ ".

  
Even though the last words were spoken only for his ears, he felt himself swoon from the way his blood began to burn along with his face. His luck didn't really let him pass out, except when a heavy hand rested on his neck, just above his main hormone gland, squeezing possessively.

  
" _We don't know each other, Mister Oni_ " he managed to gasp.

  
A gleam in the demon's eyes sparkled as he heard him speak his language fluently " _No need, we will have time for that. And you can call me Kazan, my future omega._ "


	27. Kate Denson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate discovers her new singing partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eternal Reminder: No beta'd and English is not my first language.

This seemed to be a wild night in the Fog, considering that there were only two survivors still in the camp who had not been called to Trial. Kate and Dwight considered themselves lucky to have quality time to themselves, even though they really didn't have anything important or secret to do.

Kate had decided to stay in front of the campfire, playing and singing the songs that she loved to hear so much on the radio, doing her best to keep her head from forgetting the little pleasures she had before arriving here, trying to keep a spark of happiness amid the dense darkness that lived in this world. Her fingers hopped from song to song, chord to chord until she started playing 'Jolene', letting the words come out of her mouth like a mantra with each note.

The voice behind her, making seconds, snapped her out of her trance, noticing that Dwight was finishing changing into a new sweatshirt and pants better preserved than the previous ones while still singing, giving her a chance to confirm that she wasn't imagining anything.

Dwight had a very beautiful singing voice, really harmonic, and vocalizing the song correctly, respecting the times and silences. She was surprised that someone like him, who seemed to have lived in a cubicle on an office like a real office worker, knew how to sing so well and without a bit of musical guidance (although she was aware that there were people with the gift and could not be judged because were touched by the angels themselves). When the leader looked back at him in the middle of a pause, the wink he gave her made her smile widely.

And so, returning to her position before surprise stopped her, she continued to play and sing, enjoying having a singing partner.

After what seemed like several days, the others began to slowly arrive, none surprised to see Kate playing her guitar with Dwight by her side, humming the songs. "Weren't you bored with entertaining our dear leader?" Nea asked mockingly as she sat across from them.

Despite not seeing him, she knew that her duo had rolled his eyes at the comment due to the laughter that had been heard in the camp "Of course not, we had a good time remembering songs and singing what we could" she smiled widely at the bewilderment and perplexity that everyone showed on their faces "It was an excellent memory exercise, didn't you think, Dwee?"

"You are absolutely right, Kat"


	28. Laurie Strode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Babysitter rivalry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eternal Reminder: No beta'd and English is not my first language.

Many found the rivalry that Laurie and Dwight had as babysitters in the colony amusing, especially since they were part of the same group of friends, who had known each other from a very young age but still spoke to each other by their last names when they were in business mode.

On the public notice boards, their colorful announcements were always stacked but visible for people to take the one they liked the most (because despite everything, they liked that everything was fair as well as letting the other know that they were chosen over them). Laurie's step-siblings tried not to get into the phone discussions that sometimes took place in the middle of the afternoon when a mother had contacted the two of them to care for the same child, which usually ended with her jumping for joy or kicking the base of her bed scaring her family.

When their squabbles seemed to get out of control (sometimes thanks for Dwight's brother who liked to watch the babysitter world burn), they started slapping each other that no one who saw them, had the heart to stop because it seemed more like they were playing than really hurting themselves.

Despite the more than obvious rivalry that they had, both were very loved by mothers with small children as well as pre-adolescents because, regardless of how they treated each other when they believed they were not being judged, they knew how to keep their assignments calm and happy. At the end of the day, there were never any complaints that they were hard workers and loved what they did.

"I'm a good babysitter too" Steve whimpered from his little patch of the rug, hugging a cushion. They had all decided to get together at Quentin's house for a movie marathon slash sleepover. "Mrs. Henderson has told me so many times."

"Shut up, Harrington," Laurie and Dwight said at the same time without even looking at him, as they emptied the chips bags into large plastic containers.

And that was something else: even with their rivalry, they both agreed one hundred percent that Steve did not qualify as a babysitter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yep, Judith and Michael are Lauri's step-siblings.


	29. Lisa Sherwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa isn't having a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eternal Reminder: No beta'd and English is not my first language.

There were already 4 generators finished and she had not seen any of the survivors during all that time; their footprints too clear or nonexistent to be used to track them, plus the call to Trial had been so quick and hasty that she didn't even bring offerings nor add-ons to make things difficult for them nor make her precious traps last a little longer

She was tired of traversing the entire stupid map of Pyramid Head, with its endless corridors and thousands of divergent rooms with hidden entrances that she had already traveled more than five times. She had left traps in strategic places as well as in front of some empty totems but they did not last more than 5 minutes before they were destroyed with the annoying flashlights.

And that was the only good thing about not seeing the survivors: not being blinded by their demon lamps every two steps or hearing the annoying sound where they were playing with the switch.

When she heard the last generator turn on, she had long decided to no make the effort to hunt them down because of how jaded she was with everything (she cursed the Entity for everything, especially for leaving her locked in her deep hatred born of her death). Bored, she advanced towards the nearest exit and there, she saw the four bastards. The moment they saw her, three of them began to point the damn lights at her face, causing her to cover her eyes in the middle of groans, all spitting words of derision at her and denigrating her with strange movements with their entire bodies.

"Stop!" a scream with an authoritarian tone was heard amid all the insults, making them shut up "Leave her alone!"

Whimpers and clicks were heard as two of the three rays of light disappeared from his face, bringing her vision back a bit. "But Dwight!" the red-haired survivor shouted, waving the flashlight still pointed at her face "She always attacks us and annoys us, it's up to us to take revenge for everything she does to us!"

"Yes, Leader, remember that the last time she ate your guts," said the bastard with dark glasses, as he approached the one who was defending her "Don't you want to get revenge for that?"

"Take that light off her face, Meg and come here, we're going back to the camp", the so-called Dwight or Leader evaded the question, pushing the one with glasses into the fog. "Our obligation in the trials is to fix generators and escape to repeat it again and again. And, believe it or not, Killers also have to fulfill their obligations "

"Kill us" snorted the woman with the strange hat, also heading towards the fog.

The redhead pouted and in a dramatic turn, put the flashlight on the ground before running off to where the others were still "You've gotten bossier since Jake found the notes from that Victor or whatever" she whimpered again making her friend laugh.

Still surprised by everything that had just happened, she stared at Dwight, the guy with glasses that had defended her from her own teammates despite everything she had done to them in past trials "Vigo, his name is Vigo" at the time of saying that, the survivor focused his gaze on hers before giving a little nod "Please excuse them, and I hope their behaviors do not cause inconvenience in future tests" and with those last words, they all disappeared into the mist, leaving her completely speechless.

She turned her gaze to the ground to watch the innocuous flashlight and then smash it with her foot with all the fury it could transmit, feeling lighter with the small action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, don't be toxic or mean with your Killers~!


	30. Max Jr. Thompson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight wants Hillbilly to feel good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eternal Reminder: No beta'd and English is not my first language.
> 
> Trivia for this Story. This is based on a match I had two weeks ago.

It seemed that this was not Hillbilly's day, considering that Dwight had managed to avoid his chainsaw more than once as well as going three steps ahead of him during the chase around the barn and surrounding haystacks. Even when he thought the chainsaw would finally hit him square in the back, the sound of it hitting some wall or abandoned machinery urged him to speed up.

Despite being in the middle of a chase, he had kept a watchful eye on his other companions and the progress they were carrying on the generators, taking pride in giving them the opportunity to move calmly along the edges of the old farm map to destroy totems and repairing generators. He knew and trusted that Bill and Steve would support him immediately if he needed help.

It was not long before the sound of the doors opening resonating throughout the cold farm, making him run immediately to them, knowing that they were on the opposite side to where he had been in charge of entertaining the murderer, who was still glued to your heels.

In the distance he noticed Nancy beckoning him to come with them, while Steve and Bill got ready to take some protective blow. He smiled gratefully to have friends so protective and concerned for his well-being, accelerating his pace so that he no longer had to breathe the putrid smell of the cow tree and old corn.

He was about to reach them when the unmistakable sound of crying reached his ears, causing him to stop abruptly to almost colliding with Steve who managed to catch him in time to avoid the collision. Everyone looked surprised as the killer had remained standing, with the chainsaw almost hitting the ground, crying bitterly.

From the little oh he heard from Steve, he knew that the image had not only oppressed his heart but his as well.

Making a quick decision, knowing that the countdown to exit the trial was advancing, he went to the Hillbilly (ignoring Bill's attempt to stop him) and seeing him in the face, he extended his arms out "Come on, hit me" asked in a whisper. Still crying, the killer cocked his head, as if not quite understanding what they were asking him to do and just stammered a "What?" which surprised the four survivors in turn.

"Yes, hit me and hang me up, I won't escape" he answered calmly and patiently, noticing the other's childish way of reacting.

"If you're sure" he managed to say before hitting him with the base of the saw, causing him to collapse on the ground with a groan. The others were on alert for everything that was happening, especially when Dwight was caught and taken to the nearest hook where he was now hung in a gasp.

Bill rushed to unhook him, wary of getting hit. "What are you planning, boy?" he asked in a whisper, noticing the anxiety Steve and Nancy was projecting as the time to leave was getting shorter and shorter.

"I feel bad, Bill" he admitted also in a whisper before turning back to see the Hillbilly, and again asking him to hit him so that he would sacrifice him. Once again pulled, he closed his eyes only to open them again when he noticed the delicate way in which he was being carried towards the exit doors.

Their friends followed them until they reached the fringes of the fog that the killers couldn't cross, to carefully set Dwight down on the ground "Thank you" the Hillbilly's babbling voice caught everyone's attention "I know you didn't have to do this for Max, no one had ever done anything for Max before. "

Between Bill and Steve, they helped Dwight to his feet, each placing an arm around his shoulders while Nancy made a wave of her fingers in the form of goodbye "There's nothing to be thankful for, buddy" he answered with a lump in his throat same as they all had at hearing him.

"Max hopes to see you again sometime," he said, mimicking the movement Nancy was doing with her fingers awkwardly. Before the time limit ran out, the 4 survivors were already disappearing on their way to their camp, with the watchful eye of the Hillbilly.

"Until the next trial, buddy"


	31. Michael Myers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a red string of fate in their ring finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eternal Reminder: No beta'd and English is not my first language.

Even before entering the Fog, he never had a red thread of fate like everyone else. His ring finger did not have a pigmented red ring on the skin and that made him the laughingstock of all who knew him, an outcast of society for being different despite not being something that he had chosen to be. Even his family was reluctant to him, giving him looks of pity every time they thought he was not seeing them.

It took him a long time to overcome all the types of harassment that the lack of his red thread brought him, some much stronger and more terrible than others. He had been rejected in a thousand and one way that turning on himself was his only source of support so it did not surprise his therapists when one day, without further ado, he became mute. They had explained, in cold and simple terms, to the director as well as to his parents the situation in which a person can fall into the so-called 'selective mutism'.

Thus, mute and without a red thread on his finger, he sailed through the world until the Fog swallowed him up at his macabre game along with three other young people: Claudette, Jake, and Meg.

That first night in his new home around the mystical campfire, Dwight had felt what it was like not to be judged for what is (or is not, in his case) on your finger, especially when the other three carried white rings that symbolized broken threads. None of them felt particularly sad at the knowledge that their destined mates would carry widowhood status for their entire lives while they rotted in eternity as a game for hunters and killers.

From there, everyone had decided to focus on improving forever, surviving and standing out from the trials to which they were exposed, proclaiming themselves as "Survivors" and giving nicknames to the monsters that chased them night after night, seeking to make the camp more livable around the campfire and making up stories of what their lives were like outside there, wishing they weren't lying so that they had enjoyed them as they deserved to be.

It didn't take long for a new survivor to arrive, Nea, and along with her another assassin who joined the ranks of their tormentors. The process they had to go through to connect with the Swede took longer than anyone would have imagined, especially since she was used to fending for herself without any kind of support; the good thing was, they were all stubborn enough to even think of giving up.

And when they had finally borne fruit, a new addition came to both sides and with it, the crumbling of all the forces that Dwight had learned to form: a red thread on his ring finger shone through the paleness of his skin. Contrary to what he thought, Laurie arrived with a white thread like the other four and with information about what would be their new executioner.

It wasn't until several days later (five if Clau's watch was still working) that the original survivors were able to see what The Shape comprised, its game map, and the modus operandi it worked on. Everyone felt like the first time they participated in a trial, being torn to pieces by the Hillbilly: it had not been more than ten minutes since everything started but Jake was already on his third hook, Meg was going for the second and Claudette was lying on the ground, bleeding to death from a stab in her back as she yelled at him not to take any chances and escape only through the hatch as soon as it appeared.

Dwight was frozen in a small corner, biting his nails hard, still watching as each of his friends took their last breath. He knew it was temporary, he knew that he would see them again in the camp where they would all go over the abilities and possible weaknesses of this new hunter, but his heart burned for them and his uselessness to help them.

The moment the funeral bell rang signaling Claudette's death, a shadow prostrated in front of him, blocking all of his escape routes. With terror flowing in his veins, he slowly moved his gaze to travel from long legs to the white mask of The Shape, he felt stared at in spite of not being able to see his eyes through the holes of his mask; Trying to escape the deadly attention, he covered his head with his arms, pressing his hands against his hair.

Instead of feeling the knife-edge sink into him, what he felt was a rough hand working its way up to his neck, squeezing and pulling until he was floating half a meter above the ground with their faces facing each other. The touch like fire on his neck made him give a hollow cry before his breath hitched, forcing his survival instinct to lessen the pressure he was receiving, his nails ripping the fabric of the blue jumpsuit as his legs kicked trying to reach enough to kick the arm that was holding him.

When he was about to lose consciousness, the flash of the blade made him notice the red ring on the assassin's hand before being devoured by the darkness.

To say that things had become complicated after that day was an understatement, especially for Dwight who had become the Shape's new obsession (or Myers as Laurie told them in a whisper), who left him last to kill with bare hands. Even though his friends were concerned about how twisted it was to have your soulmate to kill you over and over again, none of them knew how to help him other than continue to improve his performance, just as they did from the beginning.

The arrival of new faces brought a bit of happiness to the survivors who were in the never-ending task of making the camp habitable for both themselves and whoever arrived. Outside of the introduction to what being in the camp entailed, the second thing that everyone focused on teaching was sign language to facilitate communication with Dwight, who only felt comfortable with the original survivors to speak with a shy voice, more when he was the only one in the camp who did not have a white thread.

Every time Dwight came to a trial, even after so many years in the Fog, he couldn't help but stroke his ring finger, hoping he wouldn't meet his destined partner even though he had begun to behave somewhat civil to him to the point of letting him escape through the hatch when he was the last in the trial (and each time it happens, he can't help but thank him with a wave of his hand).

At that moment, appearing together with David in what appeared to be the Ruins, his hand soon took hold of his finger, stroking the ring with his thumb. They both decided to focus on the generator below the ruins, considering it was the closest to them and with enough places to hide or evade the assassin on duty. They were already finishing the generator, when David's yell was heard over the _pop_ of the machinery, noticing that Myers had it slung over his shoulder.

"Run, Dwight!" he yelled as he struck his captor's back, trying to escape. Unable to help him, he ran out of the ruins, trying to get in the way of the Killer to give David more time to escape. After there, the trial passed relatively quickly, with him scuttling from generator to generator whenever he felt the radius of terror racing his heart.

David, after being rescued from the hook, and Jeff had communicated to him in one of his crosses with them that they would do their best to distract the Shape so that he and Ace could advance the repairs as much as possible. His response to the plan was a mischievous smile, to proceed to put a hand on his chest, then raise two fingers to point to his left that he then raised to cross them and finish in all the tips of his fingers joined to the thumb: _My heroes_.

Of course, the plans were never perfect, and he had realized that when Jeff and Ace were killed by a stab in the stomach, with only 3 finished generators and they did not see how to make another two without falling like their companions. Dwight, in a moment of cold determination, began to move his hands slowly explaining his plan that, from the face the scrapper was putting on, he was not liking it (as if he had any more options). With just one look and a pat on the back, they parted hoping they could see each other at the exit, even though in their heart they knew they wouldn't see each other until they showed up at camp.

The time after that seemed to go slow, with the rain falling on him lightly and greatly relaxing him even under the pressure of fixing the engine in front of him without blowing it up. He ignored the crow that flew over him, holding the urge to slap him, when the sound of the generator David was fixing resounded; unfortunately, it didn't take long to notice through his empathic link that he had been attacked. He bit his lip, focusing on his work to finish quickly.

When he finished, the metallic sound of the door activation was drowned out by various sounds that chilled his heart until it seemed to no longer beat: David had been downed and killed in one breath as well as the explosion that he could recognize as a hex activating (always NOED). Trying to keep moving, he didn't notice the shadow that moved in front of him until he collided against a hard chest.

In a fit of terror, he tried to run, but the large hands of his destined landed on his shoulders, anchoring him to the damp earth. They stared for what seemed like hours until with shaking hands, he raised his right fist to his chin and then moved away to show his thumb then proceed to raise the right hand and with the left make a quick downward movement and finish with the hand right on his heart: _Don't kill me._

Myers bowed his head in a strangely cute gesture, then put his right hand on his chest and began to introduce himself, pausing between each letter of his name letting Dwight know that Michael was not entirely familiar with asl, especially because of the awkwardness with which he arranged his fingers. To say that the gesture did not melt his heart would be a lie.

It didn't take long for the survivors to notice the change in the Shape's relationship with Dwight, as well as the way the trials worked when the two of them coincided. Not that it bothered them, considering that both liked to spent the entire trial in some corner of the map with their hands clasped and enjoying the silence unless someone interrupted their time alone because then no even Dwight could stop Michael from killing them.


	32. Meg Thomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. After a disastrous attempt to join the football team, Dwight makes a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eternal Reminder: No beta'd and English is not my first language.

It was very common for Meg to see the attempts, good or bad, of everyone who wanted to be a part of the high school sports teams. She had never seen one that was particularly bad except for a few that ended up with giant bruises on their bodies.

To this day.

In the Football area, someone was writhing on the ground holding his arm against his chest; from the coach's screams, it seemed that it had been fractured although the laughter of the other players and applicants told her how much it had been a mistake by the student himself. The entire racing team had stopped by to watch the show, as they liked to call it when something happened on the other teams.

"It's that Fairfield boy" she heard one of her teammates say "I heard he's been trying to get in a whatever club or team as he can, but he's too useless"

"It looks like he's smart" commented another but the snort from the first one shut her up "Nah, this is an average guy even for classes, that's why they didn't want him on the math team at school"

A hiss of astonishment rang out "Who would say? I understand they have even begged for new members"

Meg let the laughter and whispering drown in the background, as she watched the boy being picked up and made to go, alone, to the infirmary. The image of the boy, hunched over and holding his arm tightly filled her with sorrow and pity (perhaps a part of her understood what it was like to want to be recognized). Taking advantage of the distraction and indifference of her team and coach, she ran out trying to catch up with him before losing sight in the corridors.

Once at his side, she noticed the bruises that decorated his arms and as well a light swelling on the left eyelid, barely hidden by the glasses. The brown hair looked dull from the dirt and sweat permeating the other, who turned to see her with a little instinctive shrug that only someone who has been abused would have.

"Hey, hi, I'm Meg" she greeted, placing her hands on her back to show that she would not harm him "I thought it would be a good idea to accompany you with the nurse, your injuries look really painful" when noticing how the other looked away she continued speaking "I am very familiar with injuries, I like to run a lot so I always end up with scrapes and sprains, although a few months ago I fractured my leg because I did not fall well"

"I'm somewhat used to pain" he murmured in a low tone of voice that if it weren't for being close to him, she wouldn't hear him. "Name's Dwight" and he adjusted his glasses, trying to cover up his tremors.

"A pleasure, Dwight" she replied happily "Oh, by the way, I wanted to know if you would be interested in seeing a movie with me this weekend" she proposed in applause "My lifelong friends are coming, you could meet them" when she turned to see him, she noticed that he had stood in the middle of the hall looking at her with surprise "What?"

"Are you inviting me to a friend gathering?" They both ignored the fact that his voice broke as he said 'friends' "Me?"

She smiled sadly, when noticing the low self-esteem that the one with glasses had "Of course, although at once I tell you that my friends are ridiculous" and she snorted pretending annoyance "Sometimes I don't understand why they're my friends"

Her little dramatic scene earned her a wet giggle from Dwight, making her glow with happiness.

"I would love to"


	33. Nancy Wheeler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of survivors escaped The Fog by a strike of luck. They appeared on Hawkins, Indiana circa 1984.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eternal Reminder: No beta'd and English is not my first language.

All things considered, none of the survivors who had managed to escape the Fog were bothered by the fact that they had fallen into a different time than the one they really belonged to or that they were far from everything they knew: they were happy to no longer be hunted by killers nor have to repair engines.

Nancy and Steve had helped them settle in the small town of Hawkins without much difficulty, especially since they had the help of Chief Hooper (to whom they had to patiently and thoroughly explain where they had been for the year they were 'lost' and that they felt like centuries). It had not been very difficult to achieve that everyone could adapt to the lifestyle in Hawkins and its inhabitants, all taking advantage of their skills and potential knowledge of the future to get work, not counting the benefit that all maintained the youth of their bodies as when they had been taken by the Entity.

David Tapp had joined the police force to support Chief Hooper and continue his dream of protecting and serving the citizenry. Laurie decided to help the local daycare, claiming how much she missed babysitting but knowing that she wasn't known enough to anyone to function as a babysitter again. Zarina arrived slamming the doors of the newspaper and demonstrating how much the group of inveterate sexists who ruled the place were just idiots without knowledge. Dwight, despite his lack of self-expectations, landed a job as a teacher in general high school under the power of his unexpected aura of authority and mathematical knowledge.

Despite having explained everything to Hooper, Nancy and Steve debated whether or not they should inform the boys as well; on the one hand, they knew that if something happened again, their friends could protect them but on the other hand, it was to risk affecting the tranquility of their lives when they should only focus on having fun and studying. The decision had been taken out of their hands one night when they had all decided to meet at Nancy's house, totally unaccustomed to not being together like they were at camp (and reluctant to get used to their new individualities), on the same day that her brother and friends were having a Dungeons and Dragons night.

Mike was rushing down the stairs with his hands full of supplies for the game table when Tapp's whistle caught his attention as he exclaimed loudly to the others "I haven't seen a first edition manual in a long time" causing Dwight to laugh and all they will turn to see him "I know, I got too used to fifth edition books and their system that I had forgotten about the above" he answered, amused, while he wiped his glasses against a purple handkerchief.

"What are you talking about?" Mike's voice echoed over the entire room and entrance, totally confused. "The second edition has just come out so" the sound of the door interrupted him, but he didn't go to open it, he approached them. "so it doesn't make sense what you are talking about, Gaigex has not mentioned plans to further expand or change the current game system. "

Everyone in the room was silent at the statement they had just heard, with Dwight and David sweating bullets at the deadly glare Nancy had thrown at them as Steve rushed to open the door after the series of rings and shouts could be heard from outside. When the whole group of friends entered the house, not noticing the tense atmosphere, they were surprised to see their DM in the living room and not in the basement as usual.

"Are you okay, Mike?" Will asked, concerned at the other's immobility.

"I want you to answer me" his voice was heard, this time directed at his sister who seemed to have eaten a lemon before she sighed. "Ok, ok, but this shouldn't get out of here, brat"

As they explained, all the former survivors could notice the transition of emotions that each of the children was feeling with each word that came out of Dwight's mouth (because even outside the Fog, he would always be their leader, in charge of plans and facilitator of news). The entire night was spent recounting anecdotes from their trials, as well as remembering those who were still possibly trapped in an endless cycle of death.

Reassured of knowing that everything had turned out well, they knew that if the groups came together again, it would not be a mere coincidence like today.


	34. Nea Karlsson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. She loves how obedient her sub is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eternal Reminder: No beta'd and English is not my first language.
> 
> Shameless smut in this story, proceed with caution.

The boy with glasses and tousled brown hair seemed very bland whenever she saw him pass in front of her art studio, her friends and clients had confirmed it to her the times that they also had to see him. From her continuous observations of the boy, he discovered that he worked, a block away, in a call center like all recent graduates.

She had seen how he always tried to go unnoticed among the tide of people who always passed through the area, as well as his extraordinary ability to run when he was being chased by what appeared to be thugs. The boy always caught her eye, she was beginning to doubt that he was mere curiosity or entertainment on her slow days.

A long groan brought her back to reality, noticing how Dwight arched his back and lifted his arse to facilitate access to the strap on inside him, with her little hands resting on the soft, reddened mounds of meat that trembled with each thrust. Feeling hot at the pitiful moans that the other was giving her, she could not resist the urge to give him another spanking that resounded loudly in the space of her room.

With two lunges that took the air out of her sub, she came out of his interior, enjoying the gaping of the hole that hugged her sweetly every time she entered inside him "Turn around" she ordered as she grabbed the plug that she had thrown on the bed before they started their passionate night. When Dwight was on his back, he urged him to raise his hips to facilitate access and slowly insert the toy until it was resting on a snug fit.

Taking off the harness, which she threw to remove it over her shoulder, she soon settled over him, sitting on the burning penis until her butt was glued to the other's hips. She ran a delicate finger over the reddish lips of her lover, as a way of urging him to move, who immediately took her hips and adjusted his legs so that his feet were on the mattress.

The movements soon began, encouraging her to jump and rotate her hips to maximize the sensations of pleasure that clouded them both, more so when Dwight's moans seemed to increase under the pressure of the plug against his prostate.

Caressing her clitoris with the excitement of knowing that she was torturing her partner, she came in a loud moan, drowning out the prayers that were repeated in his mouth "Please, let me come, please". With a mischievous smile, he leaned back to caress the penis inside her until he reached where the cold ring that hugged his balls "You were a good boy today, I think you deserve a prize."

Standing up, she took his time opening the lock and making slow thrusts with the plug against the loose hole till he cum out while screaming, all the semen that had accumulated since they started their sexy times two hours ago, pooling in his navel.

"Well done, dear"


	35. Philip Ojomo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO. There's an omega in heat on a trial with a killer on the loose and three alphas out of their minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eternal Reminder: No beta'd and English is not my first language.

They were all repairing the same generator when, in synchronization, the heads of three of them raised as the sound of their sniffing grew louder; they looked like hounds detecting their prey.

Dwight did not understand what was happening, less when he noticed that he was the only one with his hands inside the machinery "What's wrong?" he asked angrily, looking at how everyone's eyes turned red, but no one answered him. Scared, he did not notice what he was doing and crossed things he should not, causing the generator to explode into sparks and a roar; as he was about to run, he noticed that the others were still absorbed in whatever had mesmerized them.

That was until he distinguished in the environment the excessive sugary tone that only omegas in heat could display. His eyes widened in alarm when he recognized the behaviors of his companions, who were alphas: they were trying to locate the omega to claim him and fully breed him.

His mind was totally shattered at the idea of a new omega survivor in heat in the middle of a trial, with a killer on the loose and four alphas about to enter the primitive savage state. It didn't take long for his teammates to run off, having already located the source of the pheromones, with him glued to their shoes, trying to stop what would be a horrendous bloodbath.

When they reached the corner of the map where the smell was most concentrated, he made out a large dark figure hunched against the boundary wall and a fallen log that he tended to use as a hiding place when pursued. Picking up his pace, he managed to get in between the omega and the alphas (ignoring his logical part, which screamed at him how stupid to get in the way of semi-savages), giving a low growl.

The alphas stood still, reacting to the aggressive hormones that were coming out of Dwight, who had golden eyes and into an apparent territorial state, telling them that the omega would tear them apart the moment he felt they were crossing the line. "Go to make generators, knot heads!" he roared, letting his fangs glow menacingly against the eternal moonlight. When he saw that no one was moving, he roared again, taking two steps forward "Get out now!"

Without further words, they all turned and ran with their metaphorical tails between their legs, knowing that he was not playing games and that the omega in heat was under his protection. Returning his gaze to the dark bulge, he noticed the darkness was not a shadow play over the area, but that the omega was dark in its entirety. Kneeling close to the other, he confirmed the other's identity by recognizing the Wraith's blank, white eyes.

"Easy" he murmured, as he touched the killer's forehead feeling the high temperature "Do you know what triggered your heat?" he asked, stroking his jaw in an attempt to spread his scent onto the other's skin.

"Fight" the assassin gasped hoarsely as if he wasn't used to talking much "with Evan and Anna" Dwight pretended to know who the people he was talking about were "they are both alphas"

"Maybe the fight you had left you with to high levels of stress, which I know tends to provoke heats to balance all your hormones, but don't worry, here I am" and with those strong words, he lay down on one side of the other, taking care to leave his neck at the level of his face so that his scent will reach him easily "The presence of omegas tends to relax the pains that heat brings, as well as shorten it due to the external leveling of hormones" when he feels thick and long arms around his waist, he relaxed enough to let out a happy purr "By the way, my name is Dwight"

The silence between them was comfortable, barely broken by the explosions from the engines in the distance and their own chorus of purrs.

"Phillip"


	36. Pyramid Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teaching a lesson Dwight will never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eternal Reminder: No beta'd and English is not my first language.

The trial was already on for two hours, and Pyramid Head was burning with rage from the last sacrifice that refused to be captured. He had already run after him, trying to make him fall into torment but every time he launched his attack, he dodged it and kept running.

After that, the bastard had started to play with him: throwing stones to make him wander, hiding among bushes and crows that seemed to be in cahoots with him to annoy him, stealthily moving all over the map without leaving a single footprint or scratch to follow.

In one of his turns to catch it, he found the hatch open with his sinister song calling the sacrifice to freedom. With a kick full of fury that flooded him, he closed the door, listening to the activation of the alternate power source for the doors along with his NOED hex that showed him, in the distance, the red shadow of the one he would soon learn not to anger the Executioner.

By leaps and bounds, he scoured the map following the lone survivor who, from a Punishment of the Damned, fell to the ground with an agonized scream before even touching the lever. He wanted to make fun of the poor dupe who thought he could escape his sentence, make fun of the tears that were seen through the thick glasses in his eyes, but his anger was more so that with a last knife to the ground, he decided to make him pay with the offering that he had burned at the beginning of the tribulation.

This bastard deserved to die slowly, was his last thought as the barbed wire appeared through the ground to surround him in a deadly embrace.


	37. Quentin Smith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Quentin wants is sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eternal Reminder: No beta'd and English is not my first language.

He had been sleepless for many nights and his boyfriend was worrying. And it is that when it was not his thesis, the nightmares were so realistic that they attacked him out of nowhere; he had already tried every natural sleep remedy as well as medications that the doctor could safely prescribe, but none of that worked.

From the way Dwight's fingers were bloody, he knew that not only was he increasing the size of his eye bags, but also the anxiety of his boyfriend who seemed not to know what to do to help him more than take care of his diet. They had started living together due to his insomnia problems, knowing that he was more prone to accidents due to the lack of clarity in his head. He was grateful for not having a job after college because he knew it would just be a disaster.

Quentin decided to relax for a while, laid his head on Dwight's legs, who had started stroking his hair in small circles. "Sometimes I'd like you to tell me what those dreams are about," he said quietly, using his fingernails a little to scratch the scalp.

He yawned widely at the caresses administered before beginning to roughly tell how he dreamed of them both, trapped in an alternate dimension where they were forced to run for their lives or die over and over again at the hands of vicious creatures that only served a larger a vicious entity. How he felt so real when one of those monsters left him hanging from rusty hooks where he was slaughtered and carried into the giant jaws of a Lovecraftian monster. How Dwight, despite everything that happened, looked so handsome and tough leading the small group of people trapped there.

His voice began to lose volume and without realizing it, he fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

"Easy, Quen" Dwight muttered, placing a kiss on his forehead "None of that is real and you are safe here"


	38. Rin Yamaoka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leading a sad life, Rin makes a click.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eternal Reminder: No beta'd and English is not my first language.

In life, she had never clicked with anyone and she did not feel that someone could understand her, despite her attempts to appear normal or the perfect girl that her father wanted. She had no friends, and the few boys who spoke to her were only to help them with their homework. She knew that, within her shattered and gnawed self, it was not only revenge for her father that moved her, but also the helplessness of never having known what it was like to be the recipient of positive feelings in her life.

Now, at the mercy of the Entity that had whispered promises of vengeance to her, she could only wander what was her old home, imagining her mother's last moments and waiting to be called upon to kill the same people over and over again. This was not the revenge she desired or a way to empty the anger and sadness from her heart.

Even in death, she felt used.

That was a new trial to which she had been called to make sacrifices and they were in the old temple of the family (a place that had appeared together with the crude presence of her ancestor). Knowing where the poor lost souls tended to appear, she moved quickly, deciding to end it all and return to her miserable non-life in the rubble of her home.

When she already had three of the four on a hook each, she noticed that the one in the distance was being lowered so in a blink, he appeared behind the boy with glasses, ready to hit him with his katana when the angry voice of the one who had just been rescued echoed in the immensity of the night "Not even to rescue you serve, Dwight, you could have prevented us from hanging if you had not remained hidden like a coward"

"I'm very sorry, Nea" the other muttered under the torrent of complaints, while he healed her and unaware of his presence. The girl without eyebrows, on the other hand, did notice her and in a sudden movement threw the one called Dwight against her. Deciding not to fall into such a disreputable distraction, she chased after the other until she hung her up again.

She stared at it for a while, noting the fury that seemed to be encompassed in every corner of the tiny body before being devoured by the Entity along with the others. Beside her, the sound of the hatch appearing reminded her that there was still the other boy who had been dumped. Returning in her footsteps, he did not have to look further because, in the same place in which he had fallen, the other was, crying bitterly and ignoring her radius of terror.

"I'm useless, I couldn't rescue anyone, I didn't do anything"

Rin sat on a stone, watching as the other let out all the suffering and contempt that afflicted him, envying that he could vent all the negative feelings within him. Outside of that, she felt a strange click take place in her chest as she realized that they both suffered from similar problems: neither knew what it was to be understood and loved for what they could contribute, used for the convenience of others even if it brought them unhappiness.

With one last look, she grabbed Dwight by his sweater and draped it over her shoulder, listening closely to the heartbreaking cry of someone who believed himself truly useless despite having no power over the decisions of others. And so she led him to the hatch, dropping him into the dark, wishing he would never stop crying to avoid ending up like her: dead and with broken promises stirring her thirst for revenge.


	39. Sally Smithson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sally can't help but see his baby on Dwight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eternal Reminder: No beta'd and English is not my first language.

She wasn't crazy, she was just fed up with how life was playing her cards and she had decided to get her hands on the matter herself.

Reaching the Fog had been a blessing from heaven, taking away the pressure that had been in her head for so long and bringing a little joy, however sinister it was, to her withered heart. Meeting the other tenants in command of the Entity had been like a walk to the park, earning their respect with well-coordinated blinks and well-done piecework. Everyone, even the survivors themselves, treated her with respect and fear whenever they came across her.

But despite having no worries mounted on her back, her mind was still clinging to earthly memories that only brought her chest pains, especially when she saw the little wooden toys that served as offerings for the trials to come. Worst of all, it was seeing the survivor with glasses and seeing in him an exact mix of her husband and her, seeing in him her beautiful baby who did not make it past the first few months.

She couldn't help but see her little angel on his thin lips, his pale cheeks, and the small roundness of his sharp nose. When it was her turn to sacrifice him, her hand did not stop caressing the cheek sticky with sweat and blood, tracing the arch of the ears as she did before with his little angel, humming a little lullaby as she watched him leave in the Entity's arms.

"Bring him back to me," she asked every time he took his last breath.


	40. Steve Harrington

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve doesn't know if he should slap Robin o hug her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eternal Reminder: No beta'd and English is not my first language.

"I'm gay," he gasped, alarmed, causing Robin to raise an eyebrow at her friend's drama.

"Jar jar, Steve, awesome joke" she replied, turning to her magazine "You have no other way to entertain yourself other than to annoy me?" but the hand on her head, turning her towards a bookcase silenced her complaints.

There, watching the selection of action movies, was a boy about their age. Brown hair, thick glasses, baggy sweatshirt covering his buttocks: a normal specimen of a nerdy man in Robin's eyes. "Wow, who would say that old King Steve likes the geeky type?" she scoffed slightly, letting him know she wasn't judging him, as she placed her head against her hand.

"Don't tell me old king, ridiculous" he chided through his teeth, still looking at his gay crush "Besides, let me tell you it's not the nerd, it's his face" his voice came out like a dreamy sigh "I've always liked the beauties with big eyes and pink lips "

Robin rolled his eyes at the comment, noticing that their only customer in the store was walking towards them with three movies. She nudged Steve to stop fantasizing until a clear throat caught her eye.

"Hey, I'd like to take these movies with me, please" those big eyes were watching Steve intently, smiling at him. Stammering his response, he started marking the movies and putting deadlines on them when his soon to be ex-friend's voice rang out.

"Hey, glasses, what is your name?"

Surprised by the question, he quickly replied "Oh, I'm Dwight, nice to meet you. Sometimes I forget that everyone here knows each other" and laughed, embarrassed.

"Oh, did you just move to Hawkins?" the blonde continued his questioning.

"Yes, I'm living with my aunt and her new husband a few blocks away" he points with a thumb behind him "Although if I'm lucky, I'll only be there for a year until they accept me in college, but let me tell you, I'm the most unlucky person cuz I passed high school only for my teache's pity"

"I understand that it happened to us the same," he said pointing to her and Steve "By the way, I'm Robin and this dingus is Steve" the latter was almost swallowing his tongue at Dwight's sparkling stare. "I've never heard someone say that word before, you must have done something funny or too stupid to deserve not to be named"

 _Calm down, heart of mine_ , he thought desperately at the somewhat cynical comment of his crush as he watched as Robin broke down with laughter.

"You have a very good eye, Dwee" said her friend with a laugh, earning a radiant smile for the nickname "But well, you have to excuse him, the dingus doesn't know how to work in front of cute boys" and after that leap of faith, Robin waited for the fall was good.

And apparently it was if the blush on their new friend's face had anything to say.


	41. Susie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO. Susie needs this omega bond to keep her sanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eternal Reminder: No beta'd and English is not my first language.

Had she known that eternity would be full of hollow-headed alphas, she would have stayed in her little corner of Canada. The rest of the Legion had noticed her bad temper, knowing that it was not wise (even with the strength and vitality that had been given them) to get in her way when she was like this, although they did not blame her as mere betas they didn't suffer such blatant discrimination.

As an omega, many believed they had the power to decide for her as if she did not have the ability to do it for herself, they even treated her as if she could not do anything but 'be cute'. The pleasure of knocking out those idiots will always stay with her at the bottom of her heart.

Around her, she could hear as the other assassins teased her and question her ability to even kill a fly. She hated them so much, hated that they were all so full of shit, and with such archaic mindsets about the caste hierarchy. She hated that the only ones who seemed supportive or, in a way, indifferent to her being omega were her friends, Michael Myers, Bubba, and the Demogorgon.

In the middle of her walk, she noticed the fog around her heels as she listened to the whisper of the Entity telling her that she has been chosen for the next trial and that the sacrifices were already prepared to be offered. With a smile, she let herself be carried away, happy to take out her anger on some weaklings.

When she appeared in the laboratories, the first thing that received her along with the rhythmic computer sounds was a smell that reminded her of the perfumes that her mother liked to wear when she went to church as well as the summer afternoons watching the clouds go by. It was a scent that screamed home and she knew it could only come from an omega near where she was.

With hurried steps, not knowing what she would do once she discovered the survivor with the tremendous scent, she wandered all over the ground floor until she came to a hall where she heard a generator being repaired as well as a larger concentration of the scent. This omega had just finished their heat for the intensity of their hormones.

She approached the only door slowly, noticing the generator only half working, knowing that whoever the omega was, they were hiding in the corner of the room against the racks. Clearing her throat, she rushed to speak "Get out of where you are, bunny, I promise not to do anything to you if you go out right now... maybe"

Several minutes passed in which she could hear the squeak of tennis shoes against the polished floor until, behind the rack, the omega came out, biting his fingers. He was a skinny man with glasses in a dress shirt all destroyed and with just a few buttons still sewn.

"Little bunny?" she heard the voice of the other, distinguishing in the tension of his voice, a small tone of sarcasm. She shrugged as he put his razor in the kangaroo pocket of her sweatshirt "I couldn't think of anything else, sue me for little imagination"

She approached slowly, removing her mask, and taking advantage of the slight difference in height, she placed his nose at the juncture of the neck and shoulder, where the scent was strongest. She took a deep breath, feeling drunk with nostalgia. She smiled against the contrary skin upon hearing the offended gasp that came out of the omega "This is a bit intimate, don't you think?"

"It's not like it really matters" she whispered still glued to the other "Besides, I needed this after having to put up with some killers so full of themselves just because they are alphas"

An amused laugh rang in her ears, opening eyes that she had barely realized had closed since the first direct sniff at the source of the best smell ever. "I understand that, something similar happens to me in the camp, but they are more protective of me and possibly those idiots must be looking for me at this moment" The irony of what he was saying, is that Susie could notice fondness in the omega's voice. She smiled imagining a bunch of alphas going out of their way taking care that nothing happens to their pack omega.

"You are aware that I will kill whoever comes to take me out of here, right?" her voice sounded cheerful but had enough of a touch of reality to make the other tense, making his scent start to sour "How about we make a deal?" asked immediately, trying to relax the atmosphere.

"Oh, are we on business already?" he asked soon, relaxing his body little by little.

"You will like it" she assured while taking a deep breath "If your friends survive long enough to repair the five generators, I'll let them all go on the condition that whenever we meet again at a trial, you have to stay with me just like this"

"So, did I not qualify to enter the slaughter part of this deal?"

She rested her head against his shoulder and looked into his eyes "I'll be honest, killing you would be super difficult for me due to of how much I fucking love the way you smell" she paused, returning her gaze to where the omega gland stood out "Unless the Entity force me to do it, of course," the last thing she murmured, aware that sometimes when she felt desperate, the Entity tended to force the hand of her Killers.

"Sounds good, the deal, I mean" the omega's voice brought her out of her thoughts, making her smile "By the way, do you have a name, or would you rather me giving you a nickname like the one you gave me? I'm Dwight Bunny, apparently"

"Which was the first thing that occurred to me, dumb-dumb," she said with a laugh "And you can refer to me as 'Queen Susie' or as 'Your Highness', both sound good"

The sound of their laughter bouncing around the room only made her happier.


	42. David Tapp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not easy to have your suspicions about Hanahaki confirmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eternal Reminder: No beta'd and English is not my first language.

Of course, Tapp had realized the situation Dwight was in, even if he were a lousy detective. It had all started when the string of murderous teenagers arrived, as a single killer, along with Jeff: Legion.

Every time the nervous leader returned from a trial against them, he looked pale and with his hand covering his mouth as if forcing himself not to vomit. At first, everyone was on top of him, worried about the strange disease he seemed to have, but he always reassured them with an embarrassed smile by lying about not enduring the pains of death. Only he had really seen through those white lies.

From there, small petals with a delicate yellowish hue began to appear around the camp, Claudette had classified them as a native flower of Canada called White Trillium and, according to Jeff, it was the national flower of the country. In David's little mental notebook, it was one more confirmation of the mystery of the source of their Leader's suffering.

And there was no denying it, Dwight was being afflicted by deadly Hanahaki disease and someone from Canada was the cause. He had long ago ruled out Jeff himself, especially because the two men spoke very little to each other and when they did, no coughing spells made conversation impossible. The same applied to Claudette, especially since they had already known each other for years and this was just recent.

It wasn't until they went on a trial against Legion together that he knew how doomed the other was with the Hanahaki. Barely hearing the upbeat music that made up the assassin's presence, hands flew to his mouth trying to avoid vomiting from, what he knew, were more petals.

"You can't force yourself not to expel the petals" he murmured, placing a hand on his wrist "It will do you more harm than good" and they stared into the eyes, where those protected by the glasses showed a hint of defeat. Removing his hands, he let the petals cascade down his lips, some drenched in blood.

"Sorry if it worries you, Tapp" he muttered hoarsely, turning to look at the floor "I was hoping, foolishly, that if no one knew this was happening to me and I ignored it, it could disappear as it arrived"

"This is not how this disease works, my friend" he placed a hand on his shoulder "The only ways to improve yourself is that your love is reciprocated or the root growth in you is fully removed," he noticed that the leader's eyes began to cloud with pent-up tears "I was so stupid, how can you fall in love with a murderer just like that?"

"Was it really just like that?" He countered in a soft voice, searching his face for signs of a lie. He saw him bite his lip before replying "I was on the trial were Legion and Jeff first arrived" when the terror radio stopped playing, they both got up and headed for the nearest generator. In the middle of the repairs and with dry eyes, he continued "At that moment, I was not scared to see someone approach me, with a limp in his walk, I thought someone had been injured. As I did not recognize him, imagine that he was a new survivor so I healed him while telling me his name was Frank. He was very sweet to me after that, he made jokes on the way to a generator, I was happy for everything he made me feel " He frowned hard "It was at that moment that in the distance, I noticed that Ash and Meg were talking to another person while everyone was fixing an engine. It was when I felt a stab in the back. I could not scream, more surprised than terrified at what it was happening because Frank had attacked me. Frank was the new Killer. Frank had played with me since the beginning to take him with the others. "

"Murderers have no heart," he whispered finely, as the repairs were completed.

Now, in front of the fire and with Dwight crying bitterly in his arms, ignoring the concerned looks of the other survivors, he begged whoever could listen to him to allow the disease to kill him in the middle of a trial because he feared the moment when roots will fill his lungs and the Entity will decide not to return him with them.


	43. Yui Kimura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's proud to be the Escape Expert of all Survivors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eternal Reminder: No beta'd and English is not my first language.

She had quickly gotten used to how things worked, without many screams or tears like others she had seen coming after her. She had adapted to everything so quickly that her place within the group of survivors was to be the escape expert, which had become solid when old Bill and David taught her a few things from their repertoires.

Even though she was an adrenaline junkie, she knew that she couldn't be moving carelessly in a place where demons could appear around the corner; in a way, she liked to compare it to the preparations she liked to do before a race. Here, the risks were equal to or worse than riding her motorcycle. And she knew it because she had already seen several of her companions die in a thousand ways without being able to help. Therefore, she promised herself to take care of them all, even though she was aware that she would not always be there to protect them.

Which led her to that moment in her life (or perhaps no-life due to the number of times she has died and come back to life), where she ran to the mines trying to get the attention of the Nurse, who seemed to be focused on hunting Quentin, who was already wounded and on his second hook. She screamed as the assassin disappeared and appeared in a blink behind her friend with the saw in hand, only to hit Dwight's shoulder, who had appeared behind a tree to interpose himself in the attack.

In a dramatic turn of events, the Nurse was now chasing Dwight away from where Quentin had hidden to heal. "Let me help you, Quentin"

"No, go help Dwight, I'll try to advance the generators, we only have one left" at the moment he finished healing, he smiled "Also, I have a skeleton key after finishing, I'll start looking for the hatch" mutually holding elbows, they said goodbye with a _Take care_ , hoping that everyone could come out safely from that trial.

Finding Dwight hadn't been difficult, least of all when the flash of the Nurse's white clothes seemed to follow him like a halo. She ran after them, noticing Ash in her periphery, who seemed to have the same idea in mind as her: to protect her leader and friend. With both of them as support, the distraction and rescue operation went smoothly; The three managed to hide behind some giant boulders and protected by the perimeter wall watching a furious Nurse pass by if the noises that came from her meant nothing else.

Once away, they heard the pop of the last generator "Quentin is looking for the hatch" she muttered, looking where the assassin had disappeared.

"I know, I told him to bring the key to this test" Dwight commented, rejecting Ash's attempts to cure him "Also, we both have a bond where we can see each other's auras, that way it is easier to notify us when one of We find the hatch while we increase our chances of survival "

"You should let us heal you," she said, noticing his pale color "You're not okay, apparently she brought that ability to make us bleed out faster"

"No, if you cure me, she will realize our location and the least I want is for her to attack us, being so close to escaping" the seriousness in his voice made her realize how much the leader cared about everyone. She smirked, trying to relax the situation "Then we should start moving, maybe we'll be lucky to find the hatch ourselves"

"Lead us, O reckless Leader," Ash sneered, without malice.

Watching him cover his mouth so as not to giggle, he began to speak against the hand "Keep your eyes open and check the space between rocks and even near generators, I will be keeping an eye on Quentin and the Nurse"

"Aye, aye, captain"

Knowing that she was not the only one who sought to protect others was very reassuring and lifted the great weight, which she did not know she had, off her.


	44. Zarina Kassir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She has questions and wants answers now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eternal Reminder: No beta'd and English is not my first language.
> 
> And with this story, my Dwight centric Oneshot collection sees an end but fear not brave Fog dwellers, I still have more fanfic ideas to bring to you.
> 
> * Kinda like the Nancy chapter but instead of arriving at 1984, they appear in 2020. Also, ABO dynamics cuz why not?
> * I will be expanding the Amanda Chapter (thanks CaboosexChurch for encouraging me <3)
> 
> I really hope y'all enjoyed this as much as I did <3

When she opened her eyes, she realized that she was no longer in Mick's cell, but was in the middle of a small clearing barely lit by the huge full moon in the sky. The black fog that had surrounded her now surrounded what appeared to be a forest.

How had she gotten to a forest from prison? It didn't make sense, it was her thoughts the moment she got up from where she was kneeling. Around her, she could barely make out the sound of crows in the distance along with a wave of weird chants that only made the hairs on her arms stand up.

She hurried to try to get out of that forest, taking the first path that crossed in front of her until a warm, flickering light guided her to what appeared to be a dilapidated campsite and a giant campfire that had several people around her. Their clothes were dirty, some even full of blood, which made her shudder and take a step back.

Everyone was watching her carefully until a cute black girl rose from her place and approached slowly, her hands raised as a sign that they would not do anything to her, thanking that she had stood at a safe distance from her.

"Hello, my name is Claudette Morel, what is your name?" she asked with a smile, making her look away from her bloody pants. "Zarina Kassir" she replied flatly, ignoring the hand extended in front of her, although the girl did not seem offended by it.

Just as she was about to launch question after question, the sound of heavy doors opening echoed through the camp, bringing exclamations of happiness to those who had been anticipating her altercation with Claudette, if that was her real name. On the opposite side of where she was, four more people appeared, two of them holding each other with injuries running through their bodies, causing huge stains of blood to fall on the ground on each step.

They all reached the campfire, where they sat heavily, noticing that, once seated, the wounds began to close little by little until they disappeared. She couldn't help throwing a curse into the air, fearing she was in the middle of a nightmare.

"I have a lot of questions and I want answers now" she exclaimed, meeting Claudette's eyes, pointing where the wounded were looking at her with amusement.

"Well now that he's here, Dwight is the one who could best help you with your doubts" she answered quietly, leading her to an empty space around the campfire "Let me get him, I think he went to talk to Jake about something he must have found" and walked away towards the gnawed huts.

Desperate for information, she turned to see on her right where a girl in a rabbit hoodie was with her arms crossed, so she slowly approached her trying not to scare her away or make her run "Hey, what is this place?" The mocking look she received was not expected, making her frown.

"Well miss, as you can see, this is a campground with a campfire at its very center."

About to respond to the Asian's cynicism, she was again interrupted, now by Claudette's voice who was returning accompanied by two men: one dark with cold eyes that seemed to judge her, and the other with the look of a typical American office worker, despite the casual and somewhat clean clothes he was wearing.

"Guys, this is Zarina Kassir" Claudette started the presentation with an animated tone "Zarina, this serious boy here is Jake Park, but don't be influenced by his seriousness and silences, he is a teddy bear" the growl he gave while sitting on a log only seemed to confirm her words "and this is Dwight Fairfield, our courageous but shy leader, he will take care of letting you know how everything is moving here"

"Nice to meet you, Zarina, I heard you have many questions so I can answer all of them right here unless you prefer to go somewhere where no one can hear us" the last one spoke, his voice clear and calm, making her relax a bit.

"I wouldn't mind a bit of privacy" she replied, standing up and following the figure of the supposed leader, noticing on his back an aura that made her feel trust and respect.

Sitting inside a room full of maps taped to the wall, Zarina listened to the answers to all her questions as well as the findings that the Original Quartet had found throughout their stay at the site. Inside her, her love of seeking the truth swelled at the possibilities this place brought her.

And she didn't mind the idea of following Dwight's lead if the way he maneuvered around her said anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading till the end! If any of you have a prompt you would like me to write, I'll be happy to do it :3
> 
> Kisses~


End file.
